Personalion
by Captain Kohai Kogami
Summary: Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion) finds himself trap in the world of Persona 4 how will he fair. read and find out.
1. Prologuelion

" _Where the hell am I?"_ wondered a young man with Dixie cup sailor cap who was wearing a sailor suit. "Welcome to the Velvet Room." Said a voice which caught the youth's attention, he'd looked over to [ **a very bizarre looking old man with a long nose, pointed ears, and bulging, bloodshot eyes while wearing a black suit along with white gloves.** ] This man was also with [ **a woman who was rather elegant looking with platinum-blonde hair, pale skin and golden eyes. She was unbelievably beautiful to anyone. She was also dressed in dark blue clothing with matching high heel shoes, and black and golden accessories.** ] She was also holding a purple book it was hard to read what the title of the book was from the distance his was sitting from, but it looked like it said "Le Grimoire". Sitting next to him was [ **another young man, younger then him. He had pale skin, short bowl-shaped gray hair with matching gray eyes and is quite tall (though a bit short then the confused youth). His seemed to be wearing a black jacket and gray turtleneck shirt along with black pants.** ] The confused youth looked around the room he was in which looks like an interior of a limousine with a dark blue color to it. It seems that the "limousine" is cruising along an unknown path through [ **a dense fog** ]. The youth turn his attention to the long-nosed man again "Ah…It seems we have quests with an intriguing destiny…" said the man with a chuckle. "Wait" the youth said "who are you and where am I?"

"My name is Igor…I am delighted to make your acquaintance." The man name Igor introduced "As for where you are, this place exists between dream and reality mind and matter… It is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter…" This is kind of confusing the youth a bit more. "It may be that such [ **a fate awaits both of you in the near future** ]." After hearing this made the confused youth wonder about his forgotten past while the other youth also had a look of wonder on his face as well. He wondered about such fate that will come in the near future. They spent little time pondering about it though as Igor spoke once again "Now then… Why don't you introduce yourselves…?" He pointed to the [ **youth on the right with the short bowl shaped hair** ] "My name is Yu Narukami." Igor then pointed to the [ **other youth on the left** ] "Josuke Higashikata."(1) "Hm…I see." Said Igor with an intrigued "Now, let's take a look into your futures, shall we?" "Do you believe in fortune telling?" asked Igor. Josuke was not much interested in fortune telling. Since they hardly got the fortunes right. Yu shared a similar statement. "Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different … *chuckle* Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?" Igor takes a card then flips it. "Hm…The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems [ **a terrible catastrophe is imminent** ]."

The two young men then wondered could catastrophe "The card indicating the future beyond that is…" he then flips over another card "The Moon, in the upright position. This card represents 'hesitation' and 'mystery'… Very interesting indeed. It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you. In the coming days, you two will enter into a contract of some sort, after which both of you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny… If the mystery goes unsolved, both of your futures may be forever lost." This really Josuke of guard as ever since he what part of him was he was wondering about what he would do in for himself in the future. "My duty is to provide assistance to our quests to ensure that does not happen." He then puts away the cards, he then realize something "Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you." He jesters his hand to the woman next to him "This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself." The two youths turned to Margaret "My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you through your journey." said Margaret in a tad strict, but still elegant manor. "We shall attend to the details another time." Said Igor "Until then farewell …"

The whole area went black Josuke had recollect some of what happen before he was in the Velvet Room. He and [ **a good friend** ] of his name Yasuho Hirose. Yasuho had a slim build to her, 166 cm (5'5") tall. She has light, shoulder-length hair, tied into several pigtails with spherical hair clips, Her outfit featured a wide-necked, cap-sleeved blouse. She also had on a short skirt half covered with roses along with short leg weamers, and footwear that has alternated between walking boots and athletic shoes with socks. The two were in a park in the town they were in named Morioh-cho enjoying a nice Sunday morning together. "Josuke I got mitsudango like before, jut remember to chew them with your molars please this time." Josuke (for some reason) chooses to then with his front teeth making the contents of the snack squirt everywhere causing him to say "YUUMMMMMY~!" "Well I guess old habits die hard." Said Yasuho as she puts her hand on the side of her face. "HI Yasuho-chaan~." Said a voice that made Yasuho groans in annoyance as an 18-year-old male of average to above-average height and medium build. His distinctive hairstyle consists of straight, almost eyebrow-level bangs, with equal length at the back; totally shaved underneath and at his sides. He also appears to be wearing a distinctive cap-sleeved top, with a kind of band collar and a bow tie. A front section is lined horizontally, and he has two upward-pointing arrow shapes on his shoulders. He wears dark pants of a moderate fit with slashes in them, and thick wristbands. "It's Joshu." said Yasuho. Seeing Yasuho made Joshu happy and wanted to sit down with her, but once he saw Josuke he was furious because of how he's always around Yasuho. "Hey Josuke~. What are you doing around MY Yasuho~." Said Joshu "I'm just hanging out with Yasuho-chan."

"Well it's my turn to be around her if your okay with that?" Joshu said in a little rudely. Josuke turned to Yasuho and asked "Say Yasuho-chan is it okay for me to leave here with him?" "No." replied Yasuho "Well Joshu you heard her. She said no." said Josuke. Joshu even more furious tried to throw a punch at Josuke, but just then "Uh, excuse me." Said a voice that stopped Joshu "Do you know any directions?" Joshu, Josuke, and Yasuho turned their heads to the man. He seemed to be a foreigner of some sort "My name is Macdha Woodlock, I came from Drogheda, Ireland. I just wanted to ask for directions." He pulled out [ **a map made out of silicon of some town in Japan** ] that the three did not recognize. "Huh…I don't think this place exist sir." Said Yasuho as she and the other two boys looked at the map confused "Oh, but that place dose exist miss." Replied Macdha "Inaba? No I never of a town called that." Said Joshu. Just when he said that the map suddenly jumped up from Yasuho's hands and landed on the ground in front of them. "You will find out what that place is with my [ **Silicon World** ] Stand ability." Said Macdha. Joshu and Yasuho were sucked up while Josuke used [ **Soft & Wet**] to grab Macdha and dragged him in along with his stand.

 _To Be Continued_

 **Stand and Persona stats**

 **Stand user: Macdha Woodlock**

 **Age: 31**

 **Height: 5'10½ ft. (2.54 cm)**

 **Stand: Silicon World (a reference to the Eiffel 65 song (yes they made other songs then "I'm Blue"))**

 **Destructive Power: E**

 **Speed: C**

 **Range: B**

 **Durability: C (Because I don't know how durable Silicon is)**

 **Precision: B**

 **Development Potential: D**

 **Silicon World takes a form of a sheet silicon paper whatever town name the stand user writes on the sheet creates a map on the sheet that opens a portal to an alternate universe. The only way to activate the portal is by saying the name of the town, but doing only works for everybody but the user himself.**

Author Notes: Hello this is Zahweh A.K.A. Captain Kōhai. Bringing you a new story. Personalion, a crossover story between JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (JoJolion) and Persona 4. I hope you I like it. Please favorite it if you want to and leave any type review you, well see you around in chapter 1. Bye~.

Further Notes:

Now I know what you're thinking "Zahweh, How come you didn't use anyone from part 4 instead of part 8?" well I want to be consistent by year because JoJolion takes place in 2012, Persona 4 take place in 2011. If I wanted to be consistent and add Diamond is Unbreakable to any Persona game it would have to be with Persona 2 (IS or EP) because both storyline take place around the same year 1999. So I'm sorry to disappoint you all.

JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 are owned by Hirohiko Araki and Atlus Co., Ltd. and not ME!


	2. Chapter 1: A greeting to a new land

Chapter 1: A greeting to a new land

"Hey. Are you awake?" Josuke heard a voice which sounded all too familiar. He looked to where that voice came from only to find that it came from the same teen that was in the Velvet Room with before "Oh it's you" said Josuke. The sound of the voice came from Yu Narukami but this time he was wearing [ **a** **conventional school uniform** ], "It's nice to see your going to the same place as I" when Yu said it made Josuke a bit confused "Huh, wha?" said Josuke. "Aren't you going to Inaba like I am?" asked Yu, _"Wait this 'Inaba' place exists? No it can't be I'd looked at all the towns of Japan once before. There isn't any town named 'Inaba'- AH!?"_ Josuke then realized something " _Did [_ _ **that guy's stand really send us to a different dimension**_ _]? If so I have to find him along Yasuho and Joshu, and find a way back for right now I have to play this straight."_ "Uh yeah I am going to Inaba." said Josuke "Okay what for?" askedYu "Important business." replied Josuke "Really. Are you a sailor of some kind?" asked Yu once again "Uh no I just like sailor outfits" said Josuke "What are you going to Inaba for?" "Because I'm transferring to a new school for the school year. Once the train stops at [ **Yasoinaba station** ] I'm supposed to meet with [ **my uncle** ] at 4pm."

Just then a voice came out the loudspeaker _"We will arrive at the Yasogami terminal in a few minutes. Passengers heading for [_ _ **Inaba city and Yasoinaba station**_ _]. Please go to the other side of the platform."_ As the loudspeaker said that the two youths got up Yu checked the luggage compartment to get two bags; one was Yu's, and the other was Josuke's. "I believe this one is yours?" said Yu, Josuke playing along said "Uh yes." And grabbed it wondering _"could this really be mine?"_ the bag had his name and once he checked inside of it, it had different sailor-esque clothing he would wear _"N-No way." He thought "These are my clothes, but how?"_ After that the two young men walked out of the train. After another long train ride the youths finally got off the train "Hey! Over here!" said a voice that only Yu knew. Yu walked over where that voice came from with Josuke following behind, but only at a certain length. "Well, you're more handsome in person than in your photo." Said the voice again.

Yu then shaked the hand of a middle-aged man with short, grayish black hair, gray eyes, three-day stubble, and broad shoulders. He is seen wearing a dark gray shirt with pulled up sleeves, a loose, light red necktie and a brown belt with a metal buckle as well as a pair of dress pants along with dark brown shoes. On his left arm, he has a silver wristwatch. He is also carrying a black jacket. Next to him was a little girl hiding timidly behind the older man. She had brown hair, short pigtails and brown eyes. She is wearing a white turtleneck under a sleeveless dress in pink and two shades of red, white socks and pink shoes. "Welcome to Inaba. I'm Ryotaro Dojima. I'll be looking after you." said Dojima "Let's see…I'm your mother's younger brother…and that about sums it up." "It's been a long time." Yu said with a smile "I'll say. You've really grown. I still remember when you were in diapers…" after he said that he presents the girl that was next to him.

"This here is my daughter. Come on, Nanako, introduce yourself to your cousin." "…'lo." said Nanako, she blushed and walked back to her father's side. "*chuckle* What're you so shy for?" said Dojima, this cause Nanako hit her father on the back (1) he replied with "Ow, Hahaha." then Nanako puff out her cheeks as a sign of embarrassment "Oh yeah Yu, who's your friend?" said Dojima. "Oh this is Josuke Higashikata." answered Yu "Josuke Higashi—Oh you're the other person I need to look after." said Dojima, this cause both Yu and Josuke to say "Huh". "You see [ **a good friend mine** ] asked if you can stay at my place for a while." said Dojima "[ **Firiichigo Higashikata** ] (2)." _"[_ _ **Firiichigo Higashikata**_ _]? Could he be related to Norisuke-san? No he can't be, no one in the Higashikata tree had a name like that."_ Josuke wondered"He said I needed to look after you for the school year while he was away, I see you two are dressed for school." Josuke just realized he was wearing the same clothing as Yu is wearing. _"When did I put these on?"_ Josuke wondered, "Well then…Let's go. My car's over there." said Dojima the group walked over to the car. While driving to the local gas station Josuke started to look at the town of Inaba. The whole town seemed to be rural with only a few houses they were coming up on the Central Shopping District where they needed to stop at the gas station. Right after stopping they're greeted by the station's attendant with wavy, almost long gray hair, red eyes, and a pale complexion and wearing a orange and white lined uniform saying "Hi! Welcome to Moel!" [ **in a near feminine voice** ], Dojima turned to Nanako and said "Can you go to the bathroom by yourself?" nodding her head Nanako said "Uh-huh." both Nanako and Dojima stepped out of the car.

The attendant looked over to Nanako and said "It's in the back, to your left. You know which way's left? The side you don't hold your chopsticks in." "I know…Geez…" said Nanako in annoyance, she then walked in. as she walked in both Yu and Josuke also stepped out of the car "Are you taking a trip?" asked the attendant "No, we just went to pick these two up. They just moved here from the big city." answered Dojima "The city, huh…?" "Fill up my car while you're at it. Regular's fine." ordered Dojima "Right away, Sir?" replied attendant "Good a time as any for a smoke…" said Dojima then walked away so he can smoke. The attendant turned to the two youths and asked "Are you two in high school?" the two turned the attendant puzzled "Does it surprise city boys to see how little there is out here? There's so little to do, I'm sure you'll get bored fast. You'll either be hanging out with your friends or doing part-time jobs. Speaking of which, we're actually looking for part-time help right now. Give it some thought, why don't both of you? We don't mind if you two are a students." said the attendant he then shaked the hand of the two young man "Oh, I should get back to work." the attendant realized. He then walked away while Nanako was looking at the youth. Just then the two young men seemed to be having a headache "…Are you two okay?" ask Nanako "Did you two get carsick? You both don't look too good…" the youths were wondering if it was exhaustion from the long trip, then again the two teens do feel a bit dizzy.

Later on the group when to the Dojima residence, it is a quaint and modern Japanese house at the eastern edge of Inaba. For the next year this place will be where they'll be staying, the two of them went inside. Later in the living room of the house the four were sitting at the table "All right, let's have a toast." the four had a toast then drink after that Dojima then turned to Yu and said "So…your mom and dad are busy as always…they're working overseas, was it? I know it's only for a year, but getting stuck in a place like this because of your parents…It's rough being a kid. Well, it's just me and Nanako here, so it'll be nice having somebody like you two around. So long as you're here, you're part of the family, so make yourself at home." "I'll do just that." said Yu "The same goes for you, Josuke. Even though you not related by blood." hearing that made Josuke a bit happy knowing that there will be another group of people that will care for him "Thank you for your kindness." said Josuke "Good." Dojima replied, he then looked at the food and said "Well, anyway…Let's eat." Once they started to eat Dojima got a call from someone "Ugh…Who's calling at this hour?" he then picks up the phone "…Dojima speaking." He then gets up and starts moving away from the table "Yeah? I see…So where is it?"… "All right, I'm on my way. Looks like I made the right choice to skip the booze…" he then turns to everyone else and said "Sorry, but I gotta go take care of some business. Go ahead and eat without me." Nanako too got up "I don't know how late I'll be. Nanako, you help him out, okay?" "…Okay." said Nanako in a sad tone.

As Dojima was about to walk out the house he said to Nanako "Nanako, it's raining out. What did you do with the laundry!?" "I already brought it in!" replied Nanako "…All right. Well, I'm off." said Dojima as he left the house. Nanako with a little bit of a sad look on her face sat back and turn on the TV to the news channel "—for this week. Next, let's take a look at the hourly breakdown of tomorrow's weather. With storm clouds moving in from the west, expect rain throughout the day tomorrow in most areas." said the weather announcer "…Let's eat." said Nanako. Josuke thought that atmosphere was a bit cold and need to strike up some "What does your dad do?" said Josuke "He…investigates stuff. Like crime scenes." replied Nanako "So he's a detective" add Yu "Yeah." said Nanako. The three turned their head to the TV "And now for the local news. City council secretary [ **Taro Namatame** ] is under fire for an [ **alleged relationship with a female reporter** ]." said Announcer showing a picture of [ **a man with short black hair, brown eyes, and a mole on his forehead wearing a black suit with a white collar shirt and a black tie** ] **. "** His wife, enka ballad sensation[ **Misuzu Hiiragi** ] **,** revealed to this station that she will likely pursue damages." continued the announcer showing a picture of the singer(3) "In response, Eye Television has decided to cancel all of announcer [ **Mayumi Yamano's** ] televised appearances. Until allegations of an affair with Mr. Namatame are resolved, she'll remain off the air and out of the public eye." added the announcer showing picture of Mayumi, [ **she is a young woman with short black hair and brown eyes. She wears a white collar shirt and red lipstick** ].

"…This is boring." said Nanako. Josuke agreed with her, he isn't too must of a fan of stories like that. She turned the channel to one that had a commercial on it _"At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products!"_ said a female voice _"Every day's great at your Junes!"_ singed the voice "Every day's great at your Junes!" said Nanako who singed along to the commercial. This cause both Josuke and Yu to look at her with dumbfounded looks on their faces. "…Aren't you going to eat?" asked Nanako. The three of them started to eat their food. Afterwards the two toke a look at the room they will be staying in. right now they didn't under packed their things yet so there are a lot of boxes still around. "So which one will we take? The futon or the sofa." said Yu, Josuke moved the table and boxes out of the way and saw that the sofa had a fold up bed under it. "The sofa." said Josuke. The changed their clothes to something they would sleep in (with Josuke still keeping his hat on) and went to sleep for tomorrow.

 _To Be Continued_

Author's Notes: Well that's the end of that chapter just before summer ended. I hope you like this one the next one will out soon. Captian out.

Further Notes:

(1) I think she hit him on the back…

(2) I wonder who that is…hmm.

(3) I was too lazy to add what she looked like, sorry.

JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 are owned by Hirohiko Araki and Atlus Co., Ltd. and not ME!


	3. Chapter 2: The first day of school

Chapter 2: The first day of school

For some strange reason Josuke saw that he was in [ **an extremely** **foggy area** ], but he wasn't alone right next to him was Yu. The two youths were wearing they're school clothes, when Josuke was about to ask Yu "What is this place?" nothing came out. He was obviously moving his mouth but there was no sound, they were clearly close to each other, but nothing could reach Yu. _"Okay, what is going on here?"_ Josuke wondered. Yu then knowing what is going on pointed his finger forward saying "We may have to go forward for now." Josuke nodded and started to walk forward with Yu. Both of them started walk forward until they heard "Do you seek the truth…?" said a mysterious voice. The two continued walking until the same voice said "If it's truth you desire, come and find me…" they heard voice from up ahead, and continued forward until they stopped at a strange door/wall with a sort of stripe pattern.

They had a deep breath and opened the door. They entered the room there was nothing but a shadowy figure this cause Yu to somehow to conjure up a sword while Josuke summoned [ **Soft & Wet**] see this cause Yu to look at the stand with stock and confusion "So…You are the one pursuing me…" said the figure "Hmhmhm…Try all you like…" Yu threw the first hit at the figure. "Hmmm…It seems that you can see a little, despite the fog…" said the figure. Josuke attacked with [ **Soft & Wet**] screaming "ORAORAORAORAORAORA!" "I see…indeed, you possess an interesting quality…" responded the figure, both Yu and Josuke hit with their attacks at the figure "But…you will not catch me so easily…If what you seek is "truth," then your search will be even harder… BEWILDERING FOG!" responded the figure unleashing an even thicker fog. Both Yu and Josuke were unable see the figure anymore. Yu swung his sword, but it didn't hit anything "Everyone sees what they want to…And the fog only deepens…" said the same voice as before. Josuke commanded [ **Soft & Wet**] to attack only to have the same thing happen again, nothing connected "…Will we meet again…? At a place other than here… Hmhm… I look foreward to it…" that was the last thing the figure before both Yu and Josuke lost consciousness.

Tuesday, April 12th 2011, weather: slight rain, but mostly cloudy

Yu heard someone's voice "It's almost time to get up" the voice sounded like Nanako's. The youths felt like they had a nightmare, but the weirdest thing about it was that both of them had the same dream at same time. But that's behind them for now, it was morning. Yu was the first to get up. He then looked over to where Josuke is sleeping, but he didn't saw him on there. The only thing that was different about the bed was that there was [ **a huge lump on the bed** ]. "Josuke? Uh where are you?" asked Yu, out of nowhere Josuke crawled out from under the mattress. "D-did you slept under the mattress for the whole night?" "Yeah. I do it for increased compression." Yu with a confused look shrugged it off, the two of them got dressed and went down stairs to see that breakfast is being prepared. "Good Morning." said Nanako "Morning" replied both Yu and Josuke as they took their seats "Okay. Let's eat." "Did your father go to work?" asked Yu. Nanako nodded her head and said "There was some kind of trouble. He won't be back. You two are starting school today, right? My school's on the way, so…let's go together." After breakfast the three of them walked to the School Zone at the Samegawa flood plain. Nanako then pointed straight down the road and said "You keep going straight from here. My school's this way. Bye." She then walked to her school while Yu and Josuke walked to the intersection in front of the school while walking they came across a [ **bizarre** ] event.

 _Whoaaaa….! *crash*_

As if it was unscripted the two young men saw [ **another student** ] riding on his yellow bicycle albeit very badly to school. He then crashed the bike against a poll, when Yu and Josuke went over inspect the scene. They see that the student was clutching his groin that he (somehow) hurt during the crash "Ngh… Urrrrghhhh…" said [ **pained student**.] Trying not to get too involved the two of them continued on their way to school. The two finally headed to main gate of Yasogami High School "So this is the school we're going to, huh." "Yeah" Both Josuke and Yu take a good long look at the place "Well. Let's head inside Josuke….Josuke?" the look that Josuke had on face upsetting. He looked down for some reason "J-Josuke…" Josuke snapped back into character and turned to Yu "Are you okay? You looked down." wondered Yu "Uhh yeah." "So should we go?" "Let's." _"Don't worry guys I'll find you and then when we that Stand user, we'll go back home."_ Josuke thought to himself. They got to the classroom where many were talking amongst themselves "Uhh! Talk about bad luck…the homeroom teacher here is Morooka, isn't it?" "Yeah, it's King Moron alright…We get to enjoy his long-ass sermons every day for a whole year…" "Hey you guys, I heard there's going to be two transfer students from the city in this class." "Huh? Really? Which one is a guy or girl?" "A transfer student from the city… Just like you, huh, Yosuke?" said a [ **Short-haired girl with brown eyes wearing a modified Yasogami High uniform with a light green, high collared athletic jacket adorned with several decorative pins (including a smiley face) and underneath her mini skirt she wears short black compression shorts** ] to a one of the students, who had his head down on his desk "…Huh? You look dead today" "Yeah, um…I don't wanna talk about it…" replied the same [ **pained student** ] from earlier. "What's with him?" "Who knows?" said a [ **Black-haired girl** ]. A door opened which caught the attention of the students of the class; both Yu and Josuke were led into the room by a middle-aged, with straight black hair in a bob-cut, hazel eyes, and buck teeth wearing a dark navy suit with white lines, white collar long-sleeved shirt with a yellow-and-light orange checkered tie, this man is the same teacher the student in the class were talking about, Mr. Morooka AKA King Moron. The three men stood in the middle of the room with Morooka saying "Awright, shut your trap! I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward! First things first! Just 'cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love-struck baboons. Long as I'm around, you students are going to be pure as the driven snow! Now I hate wasting my time, but I'd better introduce this transfer students. This sad sacks been thrown from the big city out to the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage. And their just as much of losers here as they were there, so you girls better not get any ideas about hitting on them! Tell 'em your names, kids, and make it quick."

"…You calling me a loser?" said Yu, this made everyone (but Morooka) in the room looked very shocked at Yu's choice of words. Morooka on the other hand wasn't, he was rather mad at that comment "Hrnh… That's it, you're on my shit list, effective immediately. Now listen up! This town is miles away from your big city of perverts and assholes, in more ways than one. You better not even think of getting involved with the girls here, let alone abusing them! And that goes double for you, Gappy!" he said pointing to Josuke _"Gappy? Why did he call me that?"_ "But what do I know… it's not like the old days. Even here, kids grow up so damn fast. Every time I turn my back, you're fooling around on those damn phones, checking your life-journals and you're my-places…" "Uh! Excuse me! Is it okay if the Transfer students sit here?" the short-haired girl asked halting the teacher's rant. "Huh? Yeah, sure. Hear that? Your sits are over there. So hurry up and siddown already!" there two empty sits right where the short-haired girl was sitting. One was next to her and other was behind her, Yu toke the one next to her and Josuke toke the one behind her. "He's the worst, huh? Rotten luck for you to get stuck in this class… well, we'll just have to hang in there for a year." After being told that by the short-haired girl, the class broke out in small conversations "Sucks to be the transfer students, ending up in King Moron's class on the first morning here…" "Yeah, he won't think twice about suspending you if you get on his bad side. Then again, we're all in the same…" Getting tired the students rambling Morooka screamed "Shut your traps! I'm taking roll, and I damn well expect you to respond in an orderly manner!"

Later on in the day…

"That's all for today. Normal lectures will start tomorrow." The class was finally over, until an announcement came on the school intercom "Attention, all teachers. Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting. All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave the school until further notice." "Hrnh. You heard the announcement. Don't go anywhere until you hear otherwise." Said Morooka as he left the classroom. "He's seriously getting on my nerves…" said a brown-haired girl, then from out of nowhere police sirens were ringing. A few of the students walked over to the window to see what was going on "Did something happen? Don't those sirens sound really close? Ugh, I can't see a damn thing. Frickin' fog…" "Yeah, like every time it rains lately, it gets all foggy." "Hey, did you hear? I hear the paparazzi's looking all over for that announcer." "Oh yeah. You mean Mayumi Yamano, right? I heard some guys spotted her at the shopping district." "Actually, I heard that…" once of the students in the conversation turned to the person in shock at his unheard rumor. "Are you serious!?" said the rumor-loving student. After that he walked over to the [ **Black-haired girl's** ] desk and said "H-Hey, Yukiko-san. Mind if I ask you something…? Is it true that announcer's staying at your family's inn?" "I can't discuss such things." the [ **girl named Yukiko** ] replied "Y-Yeah, I guess not." After the student walked over to where he was while the [ **Short-haired girl** ] walked over the desk. "*sigh* Sheesh, how much longer is this gonna take?" "There's no telling" "I shoulda left before the announcement came on… By the way, didja try what I told you the other day? You know… That thing about rainy nights…" "Oh… No, not yet. Sorry." "Ahhh, that's okay. Well… it's just, I heard a guy in the class next door yell something like, 'My soulmate is Yamano, the announcer!'" after that the PA system ringed with another announcement "Attention, all students. There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the School Zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home. I repeat…" "'Incident'!?" "What, something actually happened?" "C'mon, let's go take a look!" some of the students went to see what was going on.

Both Yu and Josuke were about to leave when the both [ **The** **short-haired girl** **and** **The black-haired girl** ] walked over to the two. "Hey, are you going home by yourselves? Why don't you come with us? Oh nearly forgot! I'm Chie Satonaka. You know I sit nearby you two, right?" "Of course." Replied Yu, "Yeah." Replied Josuke. "The name's Yu Narukami, and this here is Josuke Higashikata." "Josuke. Would you mind if I call you 'Jojo'(1)?" asked Chie "I don't see why not." Replied Josuke "Well, nice to meet you! This is Yukiko Amagi." "Oh, nice to meet you… I'm sorry that this is so sudden…" "C'mon, don't apologize like that. It makes me look like I got no upbringing. I just wanted to ask some stuff. Really, that's all." Just as the four them were about to walk out. They come across [ **a student with slightly unkempt fawn colored dyed hair, and brown eyes. He wore Yasogami High school uniform, along with a white V-necked with long sleeves and a pair of red headphones** ]. This was the same student from earlier who crashed his bike against the poll, "Uh, umm, Miss Satonaka… This was really awesome. Like, the way they moved was just amazing to see…" this student bowed while holding out a DVD case to Chie "And… I'm really sorry! It was an accident! Please just have mercy until my next paycheck!" Chie grabbed the case "Seeya thanks!" the student suddenly walked away quickly "Stop right there! What did you do to my DVD!?" said Chie as she chased after him.

*Whack* _Argh!_

And exactly like before with his bike the student was clutching his groin yet again. Yu, Josuke, and Yukiko walked over to inspect what happened, Chie opened up the DVD case. What she found shocked her beyond belief "What the!? I can't believe this! It is completely cracked… My 'Trial of the Dragon'…!" "I think mine's cracked too… C-Critical hit to the nads…" said the student who was still hunch over "A-Are you all right?" "Oh, Yukiko-san… Are you worried about me…?" "He's fine, Yukiko. Let's ditch him and go home." Said Chie still mad at the student for he did to the DVD. Both Chie and Yukiko left the classroom while Yu and Josuke looked at the student still clutching himself. The two decided to leave him behind and go fallow Yukiko and Chie. After the four got to the gate they meet [ **a student with disheveled black hair that is parted slightly in the middle. He has a cool, ashen complexion, though his skin has a peachy tint to it, and he has a beauty mark under his left eye. He appears to be extremely tired as he has a fairly pronounced slouch, walks slowly and breathes heavily, and has droopy eyes and a rather grim expression. Perhaps his most notable features are his eyes, being extremely deep and pitch black without visible pupils (** **aniridia** **), giving him somewhat of an "absent from reality" aura. He also has long eyelashes, thin eyebrows and very pronounced lips. His school uniform is black, with a green and orange emblem and a green tie** ]. "You're Yuki, right? Y-You want to go hang out somewhere?" he said in a boyish and tone-filled manor "What…? Wh-Who are you?" said slightly creeped out. Two other students walked by on what was going on "What's up with him? What school's he from?" "Never mind that, he's going for Yukiko-san? Man, you'd think he'd at least wait until she's alone to make his move…" "I bet you a can of TaP he gets knocked out." "No bet. Haven't you heard how difficult the Amagi Challenge is?" as two onlookers talked the strange student asked "Um, s-so… are you coming or not?" "I-I'm not going…" "…Fine!" he said frustrated.

Confused, Yukiko turned to the others and said "Wh-What did he want from me…?" "What did he want…? Obviously, he was asking you out on a date." "Huh? Really…?" "You really had no clue? Sheesh… But then again, that was way over the top. It was creepy how he called you Yuki all of a sudden." Then the same student from earlier came out to the gate with his bike "Yo, Yukiko-san. Turned down another lovelorn fool, huh? Man, you're cruel… You got me the same way last year." "I don't recall doing that." "Whoa, you serious? So then, you wanna hang out sometime!?" "…I'd rather not." "That'll teach me to get my hopes up… Anyways, you two better not pick on the transfer students too much." He then rides away from the group "We're just curious, is all!" "U-Um, I'm sorry for dragging you into this…" then a few other students started to stare at the group "C'mon, let's go. Everybody is staring." The four of them walked away from the school gate.

While walking they had a conversation about why Yu and Josuke transfer to their school "Ah… so you came here because of your parents' job. Haha, I thought it was something way more serious. And Jojo-kun what about you?" "Well my dad [ **Firiichigo Higashikata** ] is working on trying to move here, so for now I'm living with Yu's uncle's place." Answered Josuke remembering what Dojima told him yesterday. Chie take a look around the area, seeing mostly floodplains and tiny houses and places "There really is nothing here, huh? That is what makes it nice, but there's nothing much we can show to people from outside. Oh! Though, there is something from Mt. Yasogami… I think our dyed clothes or pottery or something is kinda famous. Oh wait, there's the Amagi Inn! Yukiko's family runs it. It's the pride of Inaba!" "Huh? It's… just an old inn." "Oh, no way, it's been in all sorta magazines as a hidden treasure. It's a great inn! It's been going for generations, and Yukiko here is going to take over someday. The inn actually attracts a lot of visitor to Inaba. It pretty much keeps this town going." Hearing this remanded Josuke about Morioh and how it's a small town with nothing much going for it, but the [ **Higashikata Fruit Parlor** ], [ **Wall Eyes** ], [ **Morioh Stadium** ], and maybe [ **Shakedown Road** ]. "…I don't think that's entirely true." Chie turned her to the two young men and ask "So, tell me. You think Yukiko's cute, huh?" both Yu and Josuke look at Yukiko with her long eyelashes and black eyes. She has long, straight black hair that is kept neat with her red hairband. Wearing her Yasogami High School uniform along with a red sweater and black opaque pantyhose. Yu went silent with a stoic face at that question "Whoa! Are you blushing? *giggle*How about you Jojo-kun?" "It's hard to say." "Ohhh, sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot right in front of her." "Come on…Don't start this again…" "She's really popular at school, but she's never had a boyfriend. Kinda weird, huh?" "C-Come on, stop it. Y-You shouldn't believe that, okay? It's not true that I'm popular or that I've never had a boyfriend! Wait no! Wh-What I meant to say was, I don't need a boyfriend! Geez… Chie!" "Hahaha! Sorry, sorry. But this is our chance to talk to somebody from the big city, and you barely said a word! Hey, what's that?"

The four of them walked over to all the ruckus and they saw what appears to be a crime scene where a bunch of people gathered around. "So that high schooler left school early, and as she came down this street…" "Wow. Who could imagine THAT hanging from an antenna?" "I wanted to see it too." "Uh, you got here too late… The police and fire department took it down just a moment ago." "Well, I think it's terrifying. I can't believe a dead body showed up around here…" that last comment shocked the youths "Wait… What did she just say? A dead body!?" said Chie. Dojima then walks by to the crowd of people and notice Yu and Josuke and then walks over to them. "Hey, what's you doing here?" "We're just passing by." "Huh… I should have figured that'd happen." "Did something happen?" "Well… You could say that. That damn principal. We told him not to let them through here…" Chie turns her head to Yu and Josuke "…You know this guy?" "I'm Detective Dojima, their guardian. Uhh… Well, how should I say this… I hope you get along with him. But you three really ought to stop wandering around and head straight home." As Dojima was about to walk back to the crime scene a [ **Young detective** ] run pass Dojima and emptied his stomach "Adachi! How long are you going to act like a rookie? You want to be sent back to the central office!?" "I-I'm sorry… Nngh…" "*sigh* Go wash your face. We're gonna go around and gather information!" both Dojima and the [ **Young detective** ] head back to the crime scene "Was this what that announcement was about…?" "What do they mean… it was hanging from the antenna…?" "Hey, Yukiko…? Why don't we go to Junes some other time?" "Good idea…" "Alright then, we're taking off. Starting tomorrow, neighbor, let's do our best!" Yu and Josuke nod and Chie and Yukiko walked off.

After that event Yu and Josuke made it back to the house watching TV with Nanako "I wonder if Dad's not coming home again tonight…" then the news came on "Our top story this evening concerns a bizarre case in a quiet suburb. Around noon today, a woman was found dead near the Samegawa River in Inaba." The School Zone was shown on the TV making the two young men surprised "The deceased had been identified as Ms. Mayumi Yamano, a 27-year-old announcer at the local television station. The initial results of the Inaba Police Department's Investigation have revealed…" hearing that caught Nanako off guard "Ah! The Inaba Police Department! Th-That's where Dad works! …" "Are you worried about him?" Asked Josuke "…Uh-uh. It's his job, so things like this happen." They look back to the TV "The body was found hanging from a large television antenna atop a local resident's roof. Authorities are uncertain as to why the body was in such a state. With the cause of death also uncertain, police continue to investigate whether the death is an accident or a homicide. A thick fog common to the area has slowed their progress, and plans to fully canvass the area are delayed until tomorrow." _"The announcer Mayumi Yamano, her affair with a local councilman's secretary had been on the news just the other day."_ Josuke thought to himself "They found her on the roof? That scary…" as that happen the Junes commercial came again "Oh, it's Junes!" said Nanako _"At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products! Every day's great at your Junes!"_ "Every day's great at your Junes!" "Do you like that song?" "Yep. It's popular at school too." She then sings the song over and over again forgetting about the scary story.

 _To Be Continued_

 **Stand and Persona stats**

 **Stand:** Soft & Wet

 **Destructive Power: C**

 **Speed: B**

 **Range: D**

 **Durability: B**

 **Precision: C**

 **Development Potential: A**

 **The humanoid form of Soft & Wet first appears after a bubble emerging from under Josuke's Birthmark on his shoulder bursts. ****Plunder** **: According to its user, this Stand's primary ability is to "steal something from [an object] and take it for itself". Usually Josuke's bubbles must make contact with his target to do this. Josuke can steal aspects or properties of inanimate and living things. Said properties seem to also be smaller objects that comes from a bigger object. The bubbles burst also seems to create some kind of momentum. The stolen objects can stay in the bubble and are still able to bust later (as shown with the bubble with the sound of the light switch). The exact quantity and type of object Josuke may steal, how long he may keep them, and how it is redistributed is currently undefined. Quantity-wise, Josuke has demonstrated the ability to maintain a great crowd of bubbles when shaving and length-wise, has displayed being able to store the sound of a light switch for the length of a battle. As the story (Jojolion, and not the fanfic) has progressed Josuke has developed a greater potency in the use of his soap bubbles, now effortlessly able to conjure dozens upon dozens with a quick flurry of strikes. Aside from the 'stealing' aspect of this power, he has also commented he is capable of using his bubbles 'offensively'.** **So far the most destructive use of his powers has come in the form of striking an opponent and generating a bubble** _ **inside of their skin**_ **. When the bubble pops, it causes great damage and bleeding to the area in question.**

 **Author Notes: Hello this Captain Kōhai, and phew I'm finally done with this chapter. I hope you guys like it and I hope you guys will try and pass this story along with other fans of Persona and Jojo's. I will also have to say thank you to those who commented so far. Another thing I would like to mention is that the English dub of Jojo's will start on toonami today! (at the time I'm writing this) I can't wait to re-re-watch Part 1 and 2 again. Captain out.**

Further Notes:

I have decided that; Chie, Rise, Yukiko, and Yosuke and maybe other characters will call him that. (maybe)

JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 are owned by Hirohiko Araki and Atlus Co., Ltd. and not ME!


	4. Chapter 3: The Midnight channel

Chapter 3: The Midnight channel

Wednesday, April 13th 2011, weather: slightly foggy

As Yu and Josuke were walking down the School Zone [ **the same bike cycle riding student for before** ] was moving pass the duo, with a similar result. He crashed into a trash can and is now stuck in it. "S-Someone…"asked the student who is now rolling around in the can. After helping the student out, he got up and picked up his bike and said "Whew, you saved me. Thanks! Umm… Oh yeah, that's right you're those two transfer students, Yu Narukami and Josuke Higashikata. I'm Yosuke Hanamura. Nice to meet ya." "Nice to meet you too." Said Yu "Is your bike okay?" asked Josuke "My Bike? What about me!? Say, did you hear about the incident from yesterday? They found that [ **announcer lady hanging from an antenna** ]! You think it was some kinda warning? There's no way something that weird could've been an accident." "You might be right." Said Josuke "Dangling a dead body over a roof like that… That's just messed up. Then again, it's pretty messed up to kill someone in the first place." Yosuke then realize something "Oh crap, we're late! I would ask you for a ride, but handing two people a ride would be too much." Both Yu and Josuke were glad that wasn't a option "But there isn't much time for both of you to run so." _"Oh no…"_ thought both Josuke and Yu.

Later into the Morning

It was another one of Morooka's lectures. He was speaking to the class saying "Be quiet, you idiots! You guys ARE in high school, aren't you!? Can't you shut up during class? Don't you have any common sense? First of all, my job is to waste my precious time teaching you assholes philosophy! And since I'm so nice… I'll straighten up your rotten attitudes while I'm at it! Aren't you honored!? And I'll be going especially hard on any of you morons that're curious about the murder! Got it!? Now get your books out!" Later on after class Yosuke started to talked to Yu and Josuke "So, you getting used to this place?" "Yeah." Said Yu "Wow, that was fast. What about you Josuke?" "Not yet." Said Josuke "Yeah, well, you just got here. There isn't much to do here compared to the big city, but there is that certain… something you can't get anywhere else. The air's clean, the food's great… Oh, you know about the local delicacy? It's grilled steak, man! Like that's anything special, huh? I know a place where you can get it cheap. Wanna come? You two helped me out this morning, so it's on me." "What about me, huh? No apologies? My 'Trial of the Dragon'." Said Chie as she walks into the conversation "Urgh… You always come around when I'm talking about food…" "How about it, Yukiko? Don't you think he should treat us, too?" Yukiko stand up from her chair and said "I'll… I don't want to gain any more weight. I need to help out at the inn today, anyway." "Wow, Yukiko-san! You started training to take over the business?" "It's not like that! I'm just helping out when it gets busy. Well, I should be on my way." She then walks off "Oh well. We should get going too." "Huh? Do I seriously have to treat three people…?"

Later on after school the four of them went to a store with a sign saying Junes. Yosuke and Josuke walked over to the table where Yu and Chie was sitting at carrying two trays with food on them "THIS is the cheap place you were talking about…? They don't have grilled steak here." Yosuke and Josuke toke their seats, Yosuke then says "Yeah, well, once you hopped on the freeloader train, I had to change my plans" "Still, that's no reason to take us to your place." "Dude, this isn't my place or anything." "Huh?" said Yu "Oh, right. I haven't told you yet, huh? I moved here from another city about six months back. This location just opened up, and my dad was assigned to manage it. So our entire family came out here." Yosuke picked up a cup of soda "Here, this is to welcome both of you to town." Josuke and Yu picked their sodas. Yosuke turned his head to Chie and said "Satonaka, yours is on me too." "Yeah, I know." The four of them cheers their drinks then the conversation became animated over small talk "It's only been half a year since this place opened up, but I haven't been to the local shopping district much since. A lot of stores there started closing, and… oh, uh…" "…You can't blame it all on Junes, can you? …*sigh*… "then out of the corner of Yosuke's eye he saw [ **a teenage girl with thick, long, wavy, light-brown hair, brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt, faded navy jeans, navy shoes, and an employee apron** ] **.** "Hey… it's Saki-senpai! Sorry, be right back." Yosuke then walks over to the table where the girl was sitting in. "Who's that? Is she Yosuke's girlfriend?" asked Josuke "Haha, he wishes. That's Saki Konishi. Her family runs a liquor store in the shopping district. …I think she's working here part-time, though."

"Hey, how's it going? You look beat." Asked Yosuke "Heeey! I'm finally on break… what's up, Hana-chan? Boosting the family business by bringing your friends here?" "Ugh! Madam, you wound me! Kidding aside… you look down. Did something happen?" "…*sigh* It's nothing. I'm just a little tired." "Hey, If you need to talk, I'm always willing to listen. I…" "*chuckle* I'm okay. Thanks, though. *sigh* Why'd I leave school early Yesterday…? Hey… are those two the ones who transferred here?" both Yosuke and Saki walked over to the table where Chie, Josuke, and Yu were sitting at. "Are you two the transfer students? Oh, did you hear about me already? It must be nice to have someone else from the big city to talk to, huh? I don't see Hana-chan hanging out with the other guys much." "N-Not necessarily…" said Yosuke "He doesn't have too many friends, so I hope you three get along good. Hana-chan's a good guy, but he can get nosy sometimes. You gotta tell him right to his face when he starts to annoy you." "Nah, he's a great guy." Said Yu "Ahaha, I know… I'm just kidding." 'C-C'mon, Senpai. There's no need to worry about something like that." "Well, my break's just about over. Back to work I go… Laters!" she then walks off "Oh, uh, Senpai…!" said Yosuke, but he just sat back down "Hahaha, Saki-senpai says I'm annoying, but she's even nosier then me. She has [ **a younger brother** ], and she treats me pretty much the same way…" "Ohhh, you don't want her treating you like a brother, huh? Oh, I get it… so that's how it is… The daughter of a local family-run liquor store and scion of the invading chain… The flame of forbidden love!" "Wha-!? Dude, it's not like that." "Oh reaaaally… Well, I know just the thing to cheer up that lovesick heart. You ever hear of the '[ **Midnight Channel** ]'? you're supposed to into a TV that's switched off, alone, exactly at midnight on a rainy night. While you're staring at your own image, another person will appear on the screen… And they say the person's your soulmate." "What? For a second, I thought you were actually going to say something useful… How can you get all excited over such a childish urban legend like that?" "Childish, huh? You don't believe it, do you!?" "Of course I don't!" "Well, it's raining tonight! Let's all try it out—then you'll see!" "Try it out…? Wait, you haven't even tried it yourself!? Wow, I'm trying to remember the last time I heard something this stupid… All that aside… you know that '[ **incident** ]' yesterday? You guys think it was murder? Ooh, what if the culprit behind it was still lurking around…? Heehee…" "Sheesh, you shouldn't joke about stuff like that. Now who's the childish one…? All I am saying is, you guys better try it out tonight."

Later on in the evening in the Dojima residence. Nanako, Josuke, and Yu were having dinner. a sigh came from Nanako, "Did your father call?" asked Yu "No. he always says he will…" then the door opened "Oh! He's home!" said Nanako. Dojima walked into the front room "What a day… I'm back. Did anything happen while I was out?" "No. you're late again…" "I'm sorry… Been busy at work." He then sat down on the coach "Can you put the news on for me?" Nanako sat back down then turn on the TV "Next, more details in the developing story on the incident in foggy Inaba. Announcer [ **Mayumi Yamano's dead body was found hanging above a house in this isolated rural town** ]. It is confirmed that Ms. Yamano had been involved in an affair with [ **Taro Namatame** ], husband of enka singer[ **Misuzu Hiiragi** ]." During the fallow-up report, Yu thought about something _"Nametame was married Hiiragi. Could Hiiragi by behind Yamano's death because of the affair?"_ "The police plan to investigate this relationship and question any personnel involved with them. In addition, we now bring you an exclusive interview with the local student who found Ms. Yamano's body." "*sigh* An interview with the kid…? Where the hell did they find her?" said Dojima "What went through your mind when you saw it? Could you tell she was dead? Did you see her face?" "U-Umm…" said [ **a familiar voice** ], though it was slightly distorted and the face is a bit blurry "Don't you think it's scary that someone was killed on a foggy day?" "Huh…? She was killed?" "Oh =, errr… so did you see anyone suspicious around here?" "No, not really…" "We heard that you found it when you left school early. Did you have some personal business to take care of?" "Huh? That…" _"The reporter is too enthusiastic, though. If I look closely, the girl reminds me of Saki Konishi, Yosuke's senpai…"_ thought Josuke "—A tragedy that occurred near the local shopping district. Many storeowners are raising concerns about losing customers as a result…" "Hmph, If they lose more customers, it'll be because you're making such a stink about it…" "It really is a bizarre case, isn't it? I mean, hanging someone upside down from an antenna I'd have to say it's a warning or a sign from the culprit." Said a commentator "Yes, but so far, no one has come forward to take credit for the crime." "Loads of prank calls, though…" "So the cause of death is still unknown? And they don't have a single suspect yet? Taxpayers' funds are going to a police force who can't even figure out if this is an accident or a homicide?" continued the commentetor. A snore came from Dojima, "We'll be right back after these messages." Then the Junes commercial came on _"At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products! Every day's great at your Junes!"_ "Every day's great at your Junes!" singed Nanako "Hey Dad… Can we go to Junes together sometime?" Dojima snored clearly tired. She then looks over to her father and said "…No?" it was no use because Dojima was out cold. "*sigh* Geez…".

 _"Almost midnight."_ Thought Josuke as he and Yu where sitting on the coach, Chie's words ringed though the youths heads _"Your soulmate appears if you look into a TV on a rainy night" "Who could my soulmate be?"_ thought Yu _"I know who I'm going for, but let's see what will happen."_ Thought Josuke. Once it was time they both got up and looked at the TV…."Nothing's happening…" "I think it's a bust." "Yeah, I think we should go to bed…" just when the two were about to head to bed the TV turned on, on its own catching the two's attention. They saw some images flashing on the screen, but they couldn't make it out. "I am thou, and Thou art I." out of the blue both Yu and Josuke's heads started hurting as the where hearing this voice in their heads "Thou art the one who opens the door." The youths were on the floor still holding their heads in pain. The pain stopped and they got back on and stared at the TV it looked to be slightly on. Yu touch the TV screen and it made a ripple "How bizarre, what did it felt like?" said Josuke "It felt like there was nothing solid at all." He then sticks his hand into the TV screen "The hell…" said Josuke. Then for some reason Yu was starting to get sucked into the TV. "YU!" yelled Josuke, he then pulled Yu out of the TV with a thud when they hit the floor. "Are you okay…?" asked Nanako wondering what happened "Yeah. Did we wake you up?" said Josuke "I heard a really loud noise… Well, good night." She then returned to her room.

"What the hell happened? What was in there?" asked Josuke "I don't know." Josuke walked over to the TV screen and stuck his head in it. "I don't see anything." "We should talk about it to the others tomorrow." "Yeah." The two then got to bed _"What could be inside that TV? And could be a clue to find where Joshu and Yasuho are."_ After thinking about that Josuke went to sleep under the mattress.

 _To Be Continued_

Author's Notes: I'm finally done YEPPIE~! Well I hope you like the chapter. I also got some news for you guys. Starting in the next chapter I will be posting this wonder midnight during the weekends (mostly Friday), and I got new story out. So do you like stories that have quasi-post apocalyptic settings? Do you like stories with delinquents in it (or in all of it)? Well look no further the new story made that is on is like that. Delinquents Chase is an action packed story with heavy amounts of violence, gore, and lemon (most of it is rape later on though). The first chapter is out now so go check is out on the Japanese Mythologies section under misc. and comment on it will ya please. Captain out.

JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 are owned by Hirohiko Araki and Atlus Co., Ltd. and not ME!


	5. Chapter 4: Mystery of the TV land

Chapter 4: Mystery of the TV land

Thursday, April 14th 2011, weather: rainy

"Hello everyone. My name is Kimiko Sofue, and I don't know how much you know about world history, but I'm an expert. First, a little about me. I love to use my dowser to look for lost items, and there's nothing quite like a romance. In fact - "said the female pharaoh dressed teacher. _"It's four days since I've been here and I haven't had any time to find out any info about where Joshu and/or Yasuho are…"_ "Our transferee, Mr. Higashikata, please stand up." _"During my time here. I have to find time to start searching."_ "Mr. Higashikata." _"I need to find and get back home."_ "Mr. Higashikata." _"Joshu…Yasuho…we will go home."_ "MR. HIGASHIKATAAA!" "Uh yes!?" "Good you're up. Now answer this question; When did A.D. - in other words, Anno Domini – begin?" "When Jesus was born." "Ah, you seem to understand this well. And does anyone know what B.C. stands for? Oh, I'll just tell you. Before Christ, or the years before Christ was born. This is, of course, the way we count our years today, but it wasn't adopted in Western Europe until…."

After school

"What's up with the body being hung upside-down? That's so freaky!" said one girl "Is it supposed to be like, mimicking an execution? It's messed up…" said another girl "My senpai told me it was a third-year named Saki who found the body." Yosuke then walked up to Yu and Josuke "Y-Yo. Um… It's, uh, it's not really that impotant, but… Well, yesterday on TV, I… Oh, uhh… Never mind. Look, I'll tell you later. Ahaha…" then Chie walked towards the Yosuke and the others "Yosuke, did you hear the rumor? Saki-senpai's supposedly the one who discovered that body." "I wonder if that's why she looked so down… She doesn't seem to be at school today either." After saying that Yukiko got up from her seat, "Huh? Hey Yukiko, are you helping out at the inn today too?" asked Chie "Things are really out of hand right now… I'm sorry." Said Yukiko before leaving the room "Is it just me, or does Yukiko-san seem way stressed out today?" wonder Yosuke "I guess they're running her ragged… *gasped* By the way, did you see… it… last night?" "Huh…? Uh, well… What about you?" "I did! I seriously saw a girl! But… my [ **soulmate's a girl** ]? What that supposed to mean? I couldn't quite tell who it was, but it was [ **a girl** ] for sure… [ **Her hair was brown, about shoulder length. She was wearing our school uniform** ], and…" "Hey… I think that's the same person I saw. I couldn't make out that much detail, though. The image I saw much blurrier…" "Wait, so you saw it too!? And we saw the [ **same girl** ]…? Does that mean… we have the same soulmate?" "How should I know? How 'bout you? Did you two see it?" said Yosuke to Yu and Josuke. "Yeah." "Y-Yes." Said the two of them "Not only that, but me and Yu [ **heard a voices** ]. Yu also got [ **his body sucked into the TV, but it was too small so part of his got stuck** ] then I [ **stuck my hand into it** ] as well." Said Josuke. Both Yosuke and Chie looked confused "It sounds like we saw the same person… But [ **weird voices** ] aside, what was that about [ **getting sucked into your TV** ]…? Were you that tired last night? You must've just fallen asleep in front of your TV." said Yosuke "That'd be one interesting dream, though. I like the part where [ **Yu got stuck** **'cause your TV was too small** ].That's pretty realistic. Well, if it had been bigger, the – Ohhh, that reminds me. Our family's been talking about buying a bigger TV." said Chie "Oh yeah? Well, flatscreen TVs are definitely in these days. Wanna go check 'em out on the way back? We're beefing up our electronics department this month." "Oh, definitely! My parents don't know anything about electronics, and I've just gotta see my kung-fu movies on the big screen! Hwa-taaaa!" Yosuke looked at Yu and said "We've got some pretty big ones in stock. I bet they'd be big enough for you to fit into, hehe." "I don't think they believe you at all" "I kind of got that" "How about we do go though." "I guess."

Junes, Electronics department…

The four them were looking at a huge flatscreen, the cost of it was as the TV going about 230,023.50 yen (1). Both the size and price got Chie off guard, "Wow, this is huge! And… Holy crap, it's expensive! Who buys something like this?" "I dunno… Rich folks? Honestly, not many people shop for TVs here. That's why we don't have clerks around." "Huh… Not worth trying then, I guess. Well, at least looking's free." Both Chie and Yosuke started to touch the screen to see what will happen and nothing happened "…Nope, can't get in. Figures." Said Yosuke "Haha, this proves it. It was all just a dream." Said Chie "Besides, these flat-screen TVs are so thin, you'd just end up on the other side… Argh, what am I saying!? So, Chie. What kind of TV are you guys in the market for?" "O-Oh, they said they wanted one that's cheap. You got any suggestions?" both Chie and Yosuke walked over to one of the TVs "Well, Miss, might I suggest this one over here? It's the newest model, just released this spring…" "Wha – that's not cheap at all! There's way too many zeroes!" "I should've asked what you meant by "cheap" right off the bat." "You've got connections, right? C'mon, hook me up!" "You know I can't do that… Hey, how about this one over here? It's a display unit and it's a little old, but…" Yu looked back at the TV "It's large enough to go inside." "Huh?" Yu then place his hand on the TV screen then it started to go in "Well why not." Said Josuke as he does the same thing. "Oh yeah, Yu, Josuke, what kind of TV do you—" said Yosuke as he noticed what was going on "Huh? Something wrong, Yosuke?" Chie then noticed what Yosuke was seeing "I-Is their arms… in the TV…?" "Whoa… Uhhh… Is that some kinda… new modal? L-Like with a new function?" "Hell no!" Yosuke and Chie rushed to Yu and Josuke "You gotta be kidding me… Did you two really stick your hands through the screen?" "Oh man… This is for real… That's some magic trick, man! So how's it work, huh!? What's the magician's secret!?" Yu then stick his head into the TV "H-Hey, don't do that! What're you doing!?" "Oh my God!" "There's a empty space inside." Said Yu "Wh-What do you mean, 'Inside'!?" "Wh-What do you mean, 'empty space'!?" Josuke then stick his face in the TV "It's pretty spacious in here…" "Wh-What do you mean, 'spacious'!?" "I mean, what's going on!?"

Yosuke then was clutching his groin and was kicking his legs up and down "Holy crap… I-I think this is all too much for my bladder…" "What the-? Are you gonna pee your pants!?" "I've been holding it in all day! I-I haven't had a chance to go… Aaarrgh! Can't… hold it… anymore…!" Yosuke then runs off, but then comes back "Shit! Customers! They're coming!" "What!? But we've got a guy half stuck in a TV here! Wh-What're we gonna do!?" Both Chie and Yosuke then started to run around panicing then they ran into Josuke and Yu into the TV causing all four of them to fall in "What the!? W-Wai—WHOA!"

They landed on the floor of a [ **mysterious place covered in a foggy yellow** ]. "Ow! I landed right on my wallet." Said Yosuke while rubbing his butt "Man, where the heck are we? What is this place? Someplace inside Junes?" "Hell no it isn't. I mean fell through a TV. Actually uhh.. what is going on here?" "Haa… So… uh… We're still alive… right?" "Are you guys okay?" asked Yu "I think my butt's cracked now…" said Yosuke "Of course it is!" Yosuke then starts looking around then his looked up "Whoa!" "Wh-What now!? Did you wet your pants!?" "No, stupid! Look around!" "Is this… [ **a studio** ]? All this [ **fog** ]… Or is it [ **smoke** ]? There's no place like this in Inaba, is there…?" "Hell no… But man… this place is huge…" "What're we gonna do…?" "Let's look around." Said Josuke "Huh? B-But… Look, we need to get home and -!" as Chie said this, she looked around for the exit. "H-Huh...? …. Wait a minute… which way did we come in from? I don't see a way in… or out!" "What? That can't be right! H-How could that be!?" "I don't know! Don't ask me! I can't take this anymore! I wanna go home!" whined Chie "Okay… so how!?" "We're doomed." Said Josuke "Wh-What!? Don't say stuff like that!" "Okay let's just calm down." Said Yu "Y-You're right. Okay… okay. Let's calm down and think about this. All right, so we need to find a way out." "Is there really a way outta here…? We got in… so we must be able to get out somehow." "That's true, but…" "If there's no exit, we're trapped, so let's cross our fingers and look around."

They walked downed a hallway where there was a railing and few pipes. "What is this place…? It feels different from where we were before…" "It looks like we're in some kinda building, but… damn, this fog's so thick, I can hardly see." "Are you sure we're not wandering farther away?" "I can't be positive, but we've gotta trust our instinct a little." "I know, but…" Yu, Josuke, and Yosuke walked ahead with Chie fallowing behind. They then entered in a bedroom Yosuke then says "Hey, is it me or is the fog lighter here?" he then checks his phone "No service. What a surprise…" Chie then caught up with them "Can't you guys slow down a little? It's hard enough to see where you're going…" she then notices the room she's in "Huh? What the…!? It's a dead end! There's no exit!" "It keeps getting creepier and creepier the further we go…" just then "Aargh! I can't hold it any longer… My bladder's gonna explode…!" he then runs to a corner of the room and unzips his pants "Yosuke!? What're you doing!?" "I gotta let it out before I piss my pants!" "You're going here!? Oh, you have got to be kidding…" "T-Turn around! I can't go if everyone's watching! Aaaaargh… I can't do it! It's all your fault if my bladder bursts!" "Like I care. Anyways… what's with this room? Chech out these posters… Their faces are all cut out… Somebody must really hate this person…" Yosuke then walked over to a [ **grimm looking set** ] "Dude… this chair and rope… That kind of arrangement is never good… It's tied in a noose… Is this a scarf?" "C'mon… Let's go back to where we came from, and look somewhere else for an exit…" just then Yosuke saw [ **something similar** ] "Hey… I think I've seen that poster before…" "Who CARES!? Let's go! I am sick of this place! And I'm feeling so good…" "Now that you mention it, me too…" said Yosuke "Same here…" said Yu "I also feel heavy. Something's going on here, we should go." Said Josuke, they then left the room.

After that they finally got back from where they started from. "Whew… We finally made it back here… Wait… What's [ **that** ]…?" said Chie. Josuke, Yosuke, and Yu saw [ **something** ] as well "[ **Th-There's something over there** ]!" said Yosuke, Josuke summoned [ **Soft & Wet**] readying him for battle. [ **A short anthropomorphic bear-like thing with blue fur wearing red and white jumpsuit-like clothing** ] walked towards the group. "What is that thing? A monkey? A bear…?" said Chie "What in the world…?" "Who or what are you." said Yu "Th-That's what I wanna know! Who are you guys…?" spoke the [ **Mysterious bear** ] "*gasp* It talked! Uhh…What are you!? Y-You wanna fight!?" "D-Don't yell at me like that…"said [ **the bear** ] cowering in fear. [ **Soft & Wet**] disappears back into Josuke after Josuke saw [ **the bear's** ] current state, "What is this place?" ask Josuke, the bear stop cowering to answer the question "This place is what it. It doesn't have a name. it where I live." "You… live here?" said Yosuke "If I was you guys, I'd hurry back to the other side. Someone's been throwing people in here. it's a big headache." "Huh? Throwing people in? What're you talking about?" ask Yosuke "I dunno who's doing it! I just want them to think before they go doing things like that!" Yelled [ **the bear** ] "Hey, what's your problem? What gives YOU the right to yell at us like that!? What ARE you!? Where are we!? What the heck's going on here!?" the yelling from Chie cause [ **the bear** ] to hind behind Yu and Josuke. "I already told you… A-Anyways, you should hurry back." Replied [ **the bear** ] "What it comes down to is, you want us to get outta here, rigtht? Well, so do we! We just don't know how, dammit!" said Yosuke "Urrrrgh! That's why I'm saying I'll let you out!" shout back [ **the bear** ] "Like I keep saying, we don't know where the frickin' exit— Wait… What?" said Yosuke. Then out of nowhere [ **three red TV stacked on top of each other** ] "What the hell!?" said Yosuke in a surprise "Wh-Where did these [ **TVs come from** ]!?" said Chie. The four of them stand in front of the TVs, "Okay, now go, go, get outta here! I'm a busy bear!" said [ **the bear** ], and then he started to shove the group out. "What's going on now!? Whoa! Hey, what're you doing!?" said Chie "S-Stop pushing!" said Yosuke "Hey, watch where you're touching!?" said Yu "AH! Yare yare. Stop!" said Josuke.

The four of them were sat down in front of the TV they went in "Huh? Is this…?" said Chie "Did we… make it back?" said Yosuke "I think we are…" said Josuke. They got up and looked around then an announcement came on _"Attention, shoppers. Our daily limited-time sale will now begin at the side dish area on the first floor. Why not try the delicious, fresh produce Junes picked for you this morning as your side dish for dinner tonight. All ages are invited to take advantage of this incredible bargain!"_ "Crap, it's already that late!?" said Yosuke "Looks like we were in there for quite awhile…" said Chie "That's right… Now I remember where I saw [ **that poster** ] before… Look over there! That's the poster we saw!" said Yosuke pointing at something "What's up now? Hey, you're right, they're the same. I couldn't tell before without the face, but it was [ **Misuzu Hiiragi** ]… She's been all over the news lately. Something about… [ **her husband having an affair that announcer lady who died the other day** ]." Said Chie "Hey, so does that mean…? [ **That weird we saw** ]… Could it be related to that [ **Yamano lady's death** ]…? Now that I think about it… there was that [ **creepy noose hanging from the ceiling** ]… ….. Yaaargh, stop! No more! We gotta stop talking about this. I'm gonna wipe what happened today from my brain. I don't think my poor heart can take anymore." Said Yosuke "I'm feeling a chill too… Let's go home… I wanna lie down and rest."

Evening

While walking back to the house, Yu looked at Josuke and said "Josuke, what was [ **that thing came out of you** ]…?" said Yu "Uh, [ **th-that** ]?" said Josuke in a shocked way "Yes that. What is [ **it** ]?" ask Yu "*sigh*I'll about tell you about [ **it** ] soon." Said Josuke "Wait, why?" said Yu "Soon Yu… soon…" said Josuke "Fine…" said Yu. _"Yu I want to tell you, but you might not believe me if I do…"_ thought Josuke _"Josuke Higashikata… Who are you…?"_ thought Yu.

Dojima residence

"Hey, welcome home." Said Dojima "Hi." said Josuke and Yu sluggishly must be from earlier. "Uh—Hmm… Well, I doubt you'd know… but have you heard anything about a student named Saki Konishi?" said Dojima "She wasn't at school today." Said Josuke "O. I see… *sigh* to be honest… we got a call from her family. She disappeared. We've got people looking for her, but she hasn't been found yet…" said Dojima casuing both Yu and Josuke to gasp "*sigh* Work just keeps piling up…" said Dojima. "And now, more on the case still casting a shadow over the foggy town of Inaba. Not long ago, [ **television announcer Mayumi Yamano was found dead in the small town** ]. Up until now, her whereabouts prior to her death had been unknown. But the police investigation has found that she had been staying in the region's [ **famous Amagi Inn** ]." said announcer _"[_ _ **The Amagi Inn**_ _]… It's the inn that [_ _ **Yukiko's family runs**_ _]…"_ thought Yu "She had apparently been stay there alone. Perhaps she was taking a vacation to recover from her [ **ordeal** ]…?" said the Announcer "Oh Yes, the Amagi Inn! Their hot springs are first-rate. [ **The manager's teenage daughter** ] also works there, and it's rumored that she'll take over the inn this spring. If that happens, she'll be one of the youngest managers on record! I should book another trip there!" said the commentator "Uhh… I-I see… Moving along, it's time for the weather report. The rain had begun to subside. From now until morning, heavy fog warnings will be in effect in the Inaba region. Visibility will be severely reduced, so please be careful if you plan on driving in the area…" said the announcer. Nanako said "Is the ramen ready now?" "Give it some more time." Said Dojima, both Yu and Josuke sneezed. They feel a slight chill, "Are you sick? You're probably still adjusting to the new environment. Nanako, could you get him some cold medicine?" said Dojima, Nanako nods and runs off. "You should get to bed after you take it." Said Dojima, they nod and head for bed.

Friday, April 15th 2011, weather: rainy

It was a early morning in Inaba, but somewhere a [ **familiar teenage girl** **with thick, long, wavy, light-brown hair, brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin** ], hanging upside down from a telephone pole, dead….

 _To Be Continued_

Author's Notes: Hi guys! I got this finally this chapter out, so yeah I've getting comments about the dialogue being hard to read. Now there is a good reason for that, now I've been showing this story to someone I know who is a BIG literature fan and thought it would be best for her to have the dialogue bunch together and without any "said so and so". But starting today I'm going to try to make it easier to read from now on. Captain out. (P.S. Sorry for posting early :( )

Further reading

The cost of the TV is 1,995 us dollars.

JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 are owned by Hirohiko Araki and Atlus Co., Ltd. and not ME!


	6. Chapter 5: A shocking discovery

Chapter 5: A shocking discovery

Friday, April 15th 2011, weather: rainy

Both Yu and Josuke walked down stairs where they see Dojima getting his things. "Ah, you're up. Well I'm off." Said Dojima as he leaves the house. "…Dad has to go do something. He got a call, so he left." Said Nanako then she looked at the door upset and worried "Hey he'll be back soon." Said Yu. Nanako looks at Yu with a slight beaming smile and said "Thanks for saying that."

While walking at the ｢ **Samegawa flood plain** ｣ Yu overhears two girls gossiping "Hey Josuke…" said Yu "What" said Josuke. Yu points at the two girl's conversation. "When I looked, I saw three police cars zooming by." Said a girl holding a red umbrella "You live by the police station, don't you? did you hear anything?" asked a girl holding a white umbrella "I heard some yelling, but nothing more. Total disappointment" answered the red umbrella girl "Geez, you need to pay more attention to stuff like that. How else are we supposed to get the juicy stories?" complain the white umbrella girl. Then suddenly police sirens started to ring "Sirens? They must be nearby." Said Josuke, Yu looks at his watch and said "We should get to school Josuke." "Uh…sure." Said Josuke.

Yasogami High: auditorium

In the auditorium every student in the school was standing towards the podium two girls started talking "Hey… Did you see it yesterday?" said girl 1 (1) "Of course not… What, is that rumor for real?" said girl 2 "I dunno, but it seems like a lot of people have seen it." Said girl 1. Chie puts up her cellphone after using it for a while "Yukiko said she's be here after lunch… I wonder why they're holding a school assembly all of a sudden…Hey, what's wrong, Yosuke?" said Chie "Oh, it's nothing…" replied Yosuke. "Everyone, please settle down. The school assembly is about to begin." Said Ms. Sofue who was on the podium "First, the Principal has something to say." She then walks off then the Principal walks up and said "I… regret to say that I have a terrible announcement for all of you. One of our third-year students, Ms. Saki Konishi of Class 3….has passed away." This news shocked the students of the school, mainly Yu, Josuke, Chie, and Yosuke. "Passed away…!?" said Chie "W-What the hell?" wondered Yu, Josuke kept a stern face while Yosuke looked extremely upset. "Ms. Konishi was found deceased early this morning… The reasons behind her passing are currently under investigation by the police. If they ask you for your cooperation, I urge you as students of this school to provide only the facts." Said the Principal. Few of the students started to talk amongst themselves for a little "All right, please quiet down… I have been assured by the faculty that there's been no evidence that bullying was involved in the incident. So mind what you say, not only to the police but to anyone who asks…" said the Principal "Found dead…? How could this happen…?" said Chie as she turns to Yosuke still with a sad look on his face. The announcement countinues…

While walking back to class. Chie, Yu, and Josuke overhears two girls talking (2) "She died the same way as that announcer, right? That's so creepy…" said girl 1 "Well, last time, it was from an antenna, but this time she was hanging from a telephone pole. It's gotta be a serial murder case…" said girl 2 "Someone said the cause of death was some unknown poison." Said girl 1 "Unknown…? C'mon, this isn't some sci-fi drama. Oh, by the way, did you hear? ｢ **Someone saw a girl that looked like Saki on that Midnight Channel thingie** ｣. They said she totally looked like she was in pain. Isn't that scary?" said girl 2 "Haha, sounds like someone had a nightmare. The media's been broadcasting their interviews with her nonstop, so maybe they just had Saki on the brain." Said girl 1. Then they walked off "Sheesh, it's easy to toss around theorise if you're not personally involved…" said Chie with an annoyed tone Yosuke walked up behind the three "Hey… Did you guys check out the TV last night?" said Yosuke "Yosuke! Not you too!" said Chie "Just listen for a sec! something kept bothering me, so… I watched it again, and… I think the girl on the screen… was Saki-senpai." Said Yosuke "Are you sure Yosuke?" asked Josuke "There's no mistaking it… Senpai looked like… she was writhing in pain… and then… she disappeared from the screen." Answer Yosuke "What…?" said Chie "Do you have any points to back it up." Asked Josuke "Well you heard Senpai's body was found in a similar situation as that announcer's, right…? ｢ **Well, remember that guy you told us about? How he was all excited that his soulmate was the announcer** ｣? Maybe… Just maybe, but… Ms. Yamano might've been on that Midnight Channel before she died, too." Said Yosuke "What's that supposed to mean…? Hold on… Are you saying…? People who appear on that TV… die…?" said Chie "I can't say for sure. But something tells me… I just can't dismiss it as coincidence." Said Yosuke, Chie and Yu still doesn't look convinced while Josuke is still pondering. "Plus, remember what that ｢ **bear** **thing** ｣ said? How that place was dangerous, and we should leave before the fog clears..? ｢ **It** ｣ also said that ｢ **someone's been throwing people in there** ｣. And that room with the posters on the wall… it has to have something to do with the announcer's death. I mean… don't think there's some kind of connection there? Couldn't that world in the TV have something to do with Senpai and the announcer's death!? Well…? What do you think…?" Yosuke asked Yu and Yu replied with "Yosuke, that's preposter—" "You might be right." Said Josuke who cut off Yu "There is no doubt about it. Not one bit, there was too many facts that connect." "…So it's not just me, huh? If there is a connection, then it's a good bet that the two of them went inside that world. That would explain ｢ **the posters in that room** ｣. Which means… if we look around, we might find a place that has something to do with Senpai, too." Said Yosuke "Yosuke, don't tell me…" said Chie.

"Yeah… I'm thinking about going in again. I want to find out for myself ." said Yosuke "D-Don't do this… you should just let the police handle this and—" said Chie before being cut off by Josuke "Chie, if we told them about the TV would they wouldn't even believe us. They'll think we're crazy. Hell they didn't make any progress on solving the announcer case." "If I'm completely off-base with this, that's fine… It's just… I need to know why Senpai had to die like this." Said Yosuke "Oh, Yosuke…" said Chie "After what I've seen and what I've put together, there's no way I can ignore it now… Sorry… but you're the only person who can help me. I'm gonna go get ready. I'll be waiting for you at Junes." Said Yosuke as he runs off to Junes. "Yosuke! Wait up!" said Josuke as he runs after for Yosuke "I can kinda understand how he feels…. But we can't be sure we'll be able to get out safely again. What should we do…?" asked Chie "Let's go after for them." Replied Yu "Y-You serious…?" said Chie. She turns to the door then turns back to Yu "Uh… Anyways, let's go to Junes. We can't leave Yosuke alone…" said Chie, then she and Yu run towards Junes.

 _To Be Continued_

Author's Notes: Hi guys! It's been a while but I finally got this chapter out, now what to say. Well I got those corner brackets so yeah that's one thing. Another thing is that someone said in the previous chapter that Josuke needs to speak up more, which I have to agree. I've been basing most of Josuke's interactions on the alternate dialogue from the game. So I'll try to do more dialogue from both Yu and Josuke, Captain out.

Further reading

I've stop using being descriptive with NPC's name, it's so boring.

Again…

JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 are owned by Hirohiko Araki and Atlus Co., Ltd. and not ME!


	7. Chapter 6: Finding for clues

Chapter 6: Finding for clues

After school

"You guys came…!" said Yosuke. He was holding a 9 iron and had rope tied around his waist. "I was wondering what toke you two so long." Said Josuke who also had a rope tied around his waist, but it was connected to a pole. "We came to stop you, Idiots! C'mon… You two really shouldn't do this it's too dangerous." Said Chie "I know… But we were able to come back once, right?" retorted Yosuke "There's a possibility that we may see ｢ **that bear** ｣ again if we go to the ｢ **same location as before** ｣." Said Josuke "'Possibility' and 'may' isn't good enough!" said Chie frustrated "Look, I can't just act like everyone else and pretend this has nothing to do with me." Said Yosuke "That's true, but…" said Chie, but when she was about to finish Yosuke said to Yu. "What about you? Could you just walk away?" "I would, but more worried for Chie if we can't make it out. Besides, what about you Josuke? What's your reason for going." Said Yu "If I just let Yosuke go inside by himself. Then I would never live it down if he's lost in there forever." Said Josuke _"But I really want to try and find some clues I need to get back home…"_ he later thought"Yeah, it'll be just you, me, and JoJo." Said Yosuke, he then turns to Chie and said "Don't worry, I'm not going in without a plan Chie, I'm leaving you in charge of this." "Huh? What's that? A rope…?" said Chie "We'll go in with this tied to me, so I want you to hold on to this and wait here." said Yosuke "Mine is connected to that pole over there." Said Josuke as he points to the pole "Wh-What? Then, is this a lifeline? C'mon, wait a sec…" said a confused Chie "Here, Yu… This is for you." said Yosuke as he gives Yu the 9 iron "I thought it might be better than going in empty-handed." "But what about Josuke?" ask Yu "I'll handle myself…" replied Josuke "Alright… Let's go. There's no use wasting anymore time. Chie, whatever you do, don't let go of the rope!" said Yosuke. Yu, Yosuke, Josuke nod to each other started to walk into the TV while Chie said "H-Huh! I said wait!" after a while Chie got curious and started to pull the rope back only for to realize that the rope broke off some time ago. "See…? I knew this wasn't gonna work…Now what…?" said Chie.

*Thud*

"Owww…" said Yosuke as he, Yu, and Josuke hit the ground "Is this…? Look, this is the same place as last time! So they are connected from place to place!" "Y-You guys… Why'd you come back…?" said the｢ **Mysterious bear** ｣ as he walked towards the guys "I get it! You're the ones behind ｢ **this** ｣!" "You're that thing from ｢ **last time** ｣…! Wait, what the hell did you just say!?" said Yosuke "Lately, I can tell ｢ **someone's** ｣been throwing people in here. it's making this world more and more messed up… this is the second time you guys came here. and I don't think anyone forced you in. that means you're the most suspicious! You guys must be the ones throwing the people in here, raaaawr!" responded the ｢ **Mysterious bear** ｣ "Shut up…" said Yu "What're you talking about, 'throwing people in'!? If someone was thrown in here and they couldn't get out, theymight die!" yelled Yosuke "Wait a sec Yosuke. Think about it, ｢' **someone'** ｣ been throwing people in here, right? Saki-senpai and the announcer may be the people he mention. That may mean that ｢' **someone'** ｣ might have thrown those two in here?" said Josuke "You might be right JoJo. H-Hey Yu… what do you think?" ask Yosuke "That must be it." Replied Yu "Yeah… I agree. Let's assume he's telling the truth… Could it be that ｢ **someone's** ｣throwing people in here, intending to kill them…? If that's the case…" said Yosuke "What're you guys mumbling about? Why'd you come here, anyways!? It's a one-way door! You can't get out once you're in! Remember? How I had to let you guys out?" said the ｢ **Mysterious bear** ｣ "Yeah, whatever. We don't need your help this time! See, this time we have a lifeli—" "Uh Yosuke, the rope…"said Yu both Yosuke and Josuke looked at their ropes to see that the ropes where cut off. "Whaaaaat!?" yelled Yosuke "Shit my too!?" yelled Josuke, Yosuke then looked at the ｢ **Mysterious bear** ｣ and said "H-Hey! You better let us out once we're done investigating here!" demanded Yosuke "Grrrrr! I'm the one who wants to investigate! I've lived here for a long time. But it's never been noisy like this till now. Do you have proof!? Prove to me you're not throwing people in here!" demanded the ｢ **Mysterious bear** ｣ "It doesn't work that way…" said Yu which cause the bear to look at Yu "See! So it is you guys!" said the ｢ **Mysterious bear** ｣ "For the last time, it's not us, so we've got nothing to prove to you! Hey, you better answer our question. This isn't like last time, when we came by accident. We're dead serious! Listen up, 'cause people have died in our world… every time the fog appears, a dead body shows up with it. It has to be related to this place somehow! If you know something, tell us!" ordered Yosuke "｢ **A dead body** ｣? ｢ **Whenever the fog appears** ｣…? I know that if it's foggy on your side, the fog lifts here. It's really dangerous when the fog lifts. That's when ｢ **the Shadows** ｣ get violent." Explain the ｢ **Mysterious bear** ｣ causing the three young men to wonder what he means by ｢ **the Shadows** ｣. The ｢ **Mysterious bear** ｣ then realized something "Aaaah… I get it…" said the ｢ **Mysterious bear** ｣ "Huh…? If you get it, then explain it to us, dammit! ｢ **If it's foggy on our side, it isn't in here…** ｣? ｢ **Shadows get violent…** ｣?" said Yosuke "That's why I said to hurry back! It's dangerous when that happens! Okay, no more questions. I know you guys did it! You better stop right now!" said the ｢ **Mysterious bear** ｣ "I've told you and told you, we're not the ones doing it! I've about had it with you… Why the hell won't you listen to what we're saying!? Said an annoyed Yosuke who is getting tired for being accused "I-I'm just saying…you might be the culprits. I'm just making sure…" said the ｢ **Mysterious bear** ｣ "What…? Man, this bear's driving me nuts… What is this place, anyways? It looks like a TV studio… Is something being filmed here…? H-Hey, don't tell me… ｢ **Is that weird show** ｣!?" ask Yosuke "｢ **Weird show** ｣? ｢ **Filmed** ｣? What does that mean?" said the ｢ **Mysterious bear** ｣ confused "Uh… I'm asked if someone's been filmed the people that get thrown in here." asked Yosuke.

"…? I don't get it… This world has always been like this. No one has ever done that filming thing here." said the ｢ **Mysterious bear** ｣ "So it's always been like this…?" asked Josuke "Only me and ｢ **Shadows** ｣ are here! I told you before!" replied the ｢ **Mysterious bear** ｣ "Ugh… We don't know what these ｢ **Shadow** ｣ things are! Or what you are either, for that matter! You keep telling us to prove our innocence, but you're the most suspicious thing here! Maybe you're the real culprit! And what's with that ｢ **stupid costume** ｣!? I'd say it's time you showed your face!" said Yosuke. He then walked up to the｢ **bear's** ｣ head and started to pull on it only to have it pop off around the zipper line, the thing that was inside it was nothing and the bear was still moving "Whoa!" said a surprise Yosuke "Wh-What the hell are you…? I-It's empty inside…" the bear walked over to his head and place it back on "Me…? The culprit…? I wouldn't do such a thing… I just live here… I just want to live here peacefully…" said the ｢ **Mysterious bear** ｣ "You're sorry for what just happen." Said Yu "Well okay. Fine, I'll believe that you guys aren't the culprits. But I want you to find the real guy who did all this. You have to stop him. Promise me, or else…" said the ｢ **Mysterious bear** ｣ "I'm not gonna let you guys outta here." "Y-You little…!" said Yosuke "This can't keep going on! My home here will be a complete mess! And then… and then… I… Waaah…" said the ｢ **Mysterious bear** ｣ before crying "Wh-What 're you crying for all of a sudden? Geez, this thing's really weirding me out…" said Yosuke "*sigh* Hey, what should we do?" asked Yosuke.

While both Josuke and Yu wonder they should do the words of ｢ **Igor** ｣ started to play back in their minds _"It seems you will encounter a_ _｢_ _ **misfortune**_ _｣_ _at your destination, and a_ _｢_ _ **great mystery**_ _｣_ _will be imposed upon you"_ they both wonder if this was the so called "｢ **great mystery** ｣" Igor was talking about, since there's no other option they might as well. "Okay… We promise." Said Yu "We want to find out and you want to find out, so sure." said Josuke "Th-Thank you!" said the ｢ **Mysterious bear** ｣ after he stop crying "Damn bear… Practically holding a gun to our heads… But… it's true that we came here to figure things out. So far, we're completely in the dark. Look for the culprit, huh…? Bring it on! You got my word, too. Might as well introduce ourselves… I'm Yosuke Hanamura, and these are my buddies, Yu Narukami and Josuke Higashikata. You got a name?" asked Yosuke "…Teddie." Said Teddie, "*groan* Figures… but how are we supposed to find the culprit in the first place?" asked Yosuke "I dunno… Oh, but I know where the ｢ **last person** ｣ came in." answered Teddie "The ｢ **last person** ｣…? You mean ｢ **Saki-senpai** ｣!?" asked Yosuke "I mean the person who came in and disappeared last time. I dunno the name. I'll take you there. You might find clues. Oh, one thing first. You three should put these on." Said Teddie. He then gives them glasses of different color; orange for Yosuke, white for Josuke, and black for Yu. "What're these glasses for…?" asked Yosuke, then they put on the glasses their vision instantly becomes much clearer. "Whoa!" said Yosuke "Things are so easy to see now." Said Yu "Difference are so apparent…" added Josuke "They'll help you walk through the fog….Well, I've been here for a long time. So you can rely on me! Uh…But I can only show you where the place is. You guys will have to defend yourselves." Said Teddie "What happened to relying on you!? Th-There better not be any monsters! You understand!? We brought weapons, but I mean… They're more for show! We just got here! If it's so dangerous , why don't you do something instead of relying on us!?" complained Yosuke "Uh uh. No way. I've got no muscles. Oh! Oh! I'll give you guys moral support from a safe distance! How's that sound?" said Teddie. Josuke use ｢ **Soft & Wet** ｣ to push Teddie "N-Noooo…" cried Teddie unable to get up due to the size of the costume "I-Is this thing for real!? Ugh, this is so lame… We swore to find the culprit, and this is all the backup we get…?" said Yosuke then Teddie stop squirming to get up "…Oh yeah. Can I ask you something? Who's this ｢ **Saki-Senpai person** ｣? Someone you know?" asked Teddie which cause the whole room to be silent. "That doesn't matter right now… "said Yosuke to break the mood "Anyways, at least now we know Senpai might have been thrown in here. maybe we can find more information, too. Let's get moving, guys." Said Yosuke. They about to walk away but... "W-Waaaait!" said Teddie still trying to get up.

"What is this place…? It look just like the shopping district… What's going on here!?" said Yosuke "Some weird places have appeared here recently. Things are getting so tangled, I dunno what to do…" said Teddie "There's something I mean to ask; why are you standing that far way behind us. You're not trying to run away when something does come up. Right. " Asked Josuke giving Teddie a mean glare "Of course not!" answered Teddie "I mean. Uh. I can't stand too close, you know. I'd get in your way…" "Hrrrrrm" said Josuke. Yosuke looked around and said "Man, they really went all out on this… But out of all the place, why'd they replicate this one?" "How should I know? This is reality for the one who's here." said Teddie "*sigh* As usual, nothing you say makes any sense… But if this is our shopping district, we're not far from Saki-senpai's…" said Yosuke. He then ran towards the direction of Saki's place. The four of them where standing in front of a liquor store Yosuke said "I knew it…! This is the liquor store that Senpai's parents run. Does this mean… Senpai disappeared here? what could've happened…?" just when Yosuke was about to head inside…

ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ (MENACING)

"W-Wait a second. Th-They're here!"

 _To Be Continued_

Author's Notes: Oh God I finally got this done. Yessss. I am going to bed now. Captain out.

JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 are owned by Hirohiko Araki and Atlus Co., Ltd. and not ME!


	8. Chapter 7: Awaken! Izanagi and Logi

Chapter 7: Awaken! Izanagi and Logi

"…Shadows. I had a feeling they were going to attack…!" Teddie said to the wondering teens…

ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ (MENACING)

The four of them where staring into an open door that had a strange red and black vortex. This confused three of them except for Teddie.

Suddenly four blue masks with frowns and black goo coming from the backs came out of the vortex. Yosuke was startled by the creepy creatures and lost his footing and fell on his butt.

The masks started to move towards the group, the creature hopped in the air and curled up into balls the masks were now in the back as the front is a large mouth with teeth and a long tongue. Yu and Josuke started to hear a ringing sound.

"I am thou, thou art I." said a voice that was all too familiar to the two "The time has come. Open thine eyes, and call forth what is within…"

Both Yu and Josuke had two identical cards in their hand then turned them over to see that the front was blank. A light shined from the front of the card.

"Per…so…na…" muttered Josuke and Yu. Then the cards burst into blue flames. Yu clutched it in his hands while Josuke summoned ｢ **Soft & Wet** ｣ to press it hand against the flame in Josuke's hand. The light became brighter and brighter until the flames engulfed both Yu and Josuke.

The two came out unharmed, but what also came out of the flame were ｢ **two humanoid looking creatures** ｣.

 **The one over Yu had a black longcoat with a gold insignia on the top of each sleeve with a zipper in the middle of it and the inside of the coat is red and belt strips at the bottom of the coat and something similar around the shoulders. For footwear it had knee-high boots on with a zipper and steel pegs at the top of each foot. It had black gloves and a bug-like helmet and a huge spear.**

 **The other one over Josuke was a little taller than Yu's with a mostly fiery colored body. The head had long flowing hair with strikes of flame running down it, the eyes and mouth were closed. Its right arm had a flame around its forearm and a sword in hand that has flames on each end of the cross guard. and one extra at the bottom end of the handle. The blade has a gap in between it and looks to be made with Damascus steel, and at the top of it has a huge flame. On the left arm the forearm is mainly coal and charcoal and a large fire where the hand should be, the shoulders where glass orbs with a fire in them. The torso was strange; the abdomen was another glass orb with a fire in it. Along with that there were two stone circus above and below the orb with the words "See fire burn pass thee" written in runes.**

ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ (MENACING)

"Stay calm and listen." Said Teddie as Yu and Josuke are ready for a fight "Some Shadows have weaknesses. I can tell this one has a weakness too! If you can pinpoint that weakness and take advantage of it, the battle will be a lot easier! Try stuff out and see what works!"

"I guess I'll have to try then." Said Yu, he takes the card he had before and crushes it. "Izanagi! ZIO!" he commanded as his persona Izanagi fires a bolt of lightning of one the Shadows he was fighting. It worked effectively as the Shadow was down on the ground.

"I'll keep track of what attacks have what effects on enemies!" said Teddie.

"Let's try that again. Izanagi!" said Yu as Izanagi fired another Zio on the other Shadow. "Okay let's go. CLEAVE!" ordered Yu as Izanagi sliced the Shadow with his spear. "HAAAAAAAAAA!" cry Yu as he swung his 9 iron hitting the Shadow finishing it off.

"Awaken Logi, AGI!" said Josuke as he toss his card in the air as ｢ **Soft & Wet** ｣ punched the card summoning Logi, he fired a ball of fire from his left arm hitting the one of the Shadows, but it didn't have the same effect as Zio did…

"Wh-What the Hell?" said Josuke " _This one must be more resistant to Agi then Zio. I have to think of something."_ Thought Josuke _"Logi also knows Cleave so it won't do much, but who says I can't combined a_ _｢_ _ **Persona**_ _｣_ _with a_ _｢_ _ **Stand**_ _｣_ _."_ Josuke takes the card in his and crushes it summoning Logi again at the same time he summoned ｢ **Soft & Wet** ｣ "Okay let's see if this works." Said Josuke. ｢ **Soft & Wet** ｣ summoned a bubble around the fire Logi made with the bubble. ｢ **Soft & Wet** ｣ threw a barrage of punches at both Shadows saying "ORAORAOORAOROAORAORAOROAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" with it did that the bubble with the fire in it broke into millions of smaller bubbles with fires in them hitting both Shadows in the process, there were even some that had no fires in them _"Not only will the bubbles hit the shadows with fire, but the some that don't have fires in them will take away their durability."_ Thought Josuke. "CLEAVE!" ordered Josuke as Logi swung it sword horizontally cutting down both Shadows. (1)

"Yes" "We did it" said Josuke then Yu as they high five each other. _"Okay I really need to know what that_ _｢_ _ **thing**_ _｣_ _that came from Josuke…"_ thought Yu. Both of them then looked at their own Personas which then turned back into cards and disappeared.

"Whoa…Wh-What was that!?" said a surprised Yosuke "Did I hear you say 'Persona'!? What was it— I mean, what did you do!? Hey, you think I can do it too…?" rambled Yosuke making both Josuke and Yu confused.

"Calm down, Yosuke. You're troubling both Sensei Yu and Sensei Josuke!" said Teddie.

"S-Sensei…?" shuddered Yosuke make what he heard was right.

"Gosh almighty! You're amazing, Sensei Yu! I am one impressed bear! Especially you Sensei Josuke! I don't know what that other ｢ **thing** ｣ that came off you was, but it was amazing how you used it with your other power! I can't believe you two were hiding such an amazing power! No wonder the Shadows were scared of both of you!" fanboyed Teddie "*gasp* Are you two the ones who can be able to bring people into this world?" asked Teddie.

Yu simply nodded "Hah! That's what I thought! This is really something." Said Teddie then turn over to Yosuke asking "Don't you think so, Yosuke?"

Yosuke walks over to Teddie and pushes him over saying "Dude, you call them Sensei and don't show me any respect!?" said Yosuke jealously. "Sorry…" said Teddie sadly "W-Well, your support wasn't bad, though. I gotta give you some credit for that." Complemented Yosuke after feeling slightly sorry for him. This cause Teddie to blush a little and say "Huh? R-Really…? Heehee." "All right, you two keep it up, and I think we'll be fine from here on out. Now let's get back to the investigation!"

They stand in front of the door like before "Man… I wonder what could have happened to Senpai here." said Yosuke.

From out of the blue the group began to hear voices echoing…

" _I wish Junes would go under…"_

" _It's all because of that store…"_

"Wh-What the…?" said Yosuke reacting to two women talking.

" _Oh, I heard that Konishi-san's daughter is working there."_

" _Oh my…How could she, with her family's business suffering like it is…?"_

" _I heard their sales have gone downhill because of Junes."_

"S-Stop it…" said Yosuke not taking the comments too well…

" _That poor father… to have his own daughter working for the enemy."_

" _What a troublesome child…"_

Being more angered by the voices. Yosuke turned to Teddie and said "Hey… Hey Ted! You said that this place is reality for those that are here, right!? So…dose that mean this was Senpai's reality when she wandered in here…?"

"I…only know about what's over here." answered Teddie.

"Fine…" said Yosuke "Whatever's going on here… We'll find out ourselves!" after saying that, they (Josuke, Yu, and Yosuke) start to go into the door.

Once they walk inside they see that they entered a storage room of some sort, but then the voices from before started to come back.

"Dammit, not again…" said Yosuke "These voices keep coming." added Yu.

" _Saki, how many times do I have to tell you!?"_

Yosuke recognizing the voice says "I-Is this… Senpai's dad…?"

" _You know what the neighbors say about you, right!? Aren't you ashamed of yourself? You're the eldest daughter of a family who's owned this store for generations! Is it the money? Or did you meet some guy there? Just tell me why you have to work THERE,of all places!"_

"I… I can't believe this…" said a surprised Yosuke "She seemed like she had fun at work… She never said anything like this to me… You're telling me THIS was how Senpai really saw things!?" he then notices something, and run towards a table to see that on top of the table is pictures "These photos… Hey… Is this…?" he takes one of them that had a group of people standing a line looking at the camera. The photo has a strange cuts on it "It's the photo we took the other day with the other part-timers at Junes… Wh-Why's it cut up like this…?" the strange thing about these photos that they show Saki Konishi smiling, and Yosuke is standing next to her…

"Yosuke, what's going on with you and Saki-senpai in these?" ask Josuke "I… I have no clue JoJo…" replied Yosuke.

' _I…never had the chance to say it…"_

"Is that… Senpai's voice!?" said Yosuke.

" _I always wanted to tell Hana-chan…"_

"Huh…? Me…?" responded Yosuke.

" … _that he was a real pain in the ass. I was nice to him just because he was the store manager's son, that's all… But he takes it completely the wrong way and gets all enthusiastic… What a dip."_

"P-Pain in the ass…?" said Yosuke in a sad tone.

" _Who cares about Junes, anyway? Because of that store, our business is ruined, my parents hate me, the neighbors talk behind my back… I wish everything would just disappear…"_

"I-It's a lie… This can't be…" said Yosuke denying everything what Saki said "Senpai's not like that…" Josuke then said "Yosuke…maybe what Saki-senpai said was true and-" "NO!" yelled Yosuke interrupting Josuke. "She's NEVER like that, EVER. I've known Senpai longer then you, and never once she acted like this!"

" **It's *sniff* so said… I feel so sorry for myself… Boo hoo…** " said a strange voice sounding so similar to Yosuke. Hearing this the three of them turn around to see another Yosuke standing behind them. " **Actually, I'm the one who thinks everything's a pain in the ass. Hahaha…** "

Teddie finally caught up with the other three, and saw what's going on "H-Huh? Two Yosukes…?" then got a little closer to the other Yosuke. the two looked exactly the same the only exception is the eyes, 2nd Yosuke's eyes are a yellow color, and that the 2nd Yosuke is giving off a visible blue aura around himself "Who are you!?" asked Yosuke "I-I wouldn't think that…"

" **Hahaha… Yeah, right. How long are you going to keep deluding yourself? Screw the shopping district, and June too! You're sick of everything, especially living out in the sticks!** " said the 2nd Yosuke.

"What're you saying…? That's not true, I—" denied Yosuke.

" **You put on a good show of being carefree and happy-go-lucky 'cause you're so terrified of being alone. The more the merrier, right? You've gotta be surrounded by people to block out the pain of isolation. And what's this about checking out this world for Saki-senpai's sake? Hah! I know the real reason you came snooping…** " said 2nd Yosuke

"S-Stop it!" said Yosuke not caring to hear any further from his twisted doppelgänger.

" **Hahaha! Why so panicked? I thought I was just spouting bullshit! Or maybe… I DO know everything you're thinking! Why's that…? Because I AM you! You just came because you thought it sounded like a good time! What else is there to do out in this shithole? A world inside the TV—now that's exciting! You didn't have a single other reason for coming here, did you!?** " continued 2nd Yosuke.

"That's not true… Stop… Stop it…" said Yosuke not listening everything what he said bit by bit.

" **You're just trying to act like a big shot… If all went well, hey, maybe you could even be a hero! And that Senpai you were so sweet on? Her death was the perfect excuse!** " said 2nd Yosuke a bit more aggravated.

"That's not true!" denied Yosuke "What are you!? Who are you!?"

" ***chuckle* I already told ya. I'm… Your shadow… There's nothing I don't know about you!** " said Shadow!Yosuke. "Screw that! I don't know you!" angrily said Yosuke "You can't be me, you son of a bitch!"

ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ (MENACING)

" **Hahahahahaha! That's right! Say it again!** " said Shadow!Yosuke. "You're not me… You're nothing like me!" said Yosuke having enough with his doppelgänger. " **Hmpf! Yeah that's right, I am me now. I'm not you anymore see.** " Shadow!Yosuke then started to glow brighter and brighter. Then once it was done it didn't resemble any like Yosuke any more, **Shadow!Yosuke looked something like a cartoonish camouflaged smiling frog with a body on top. The frog-like body has a super-hero cape-wearing character fused into its back.** This cause Yosuke to pass out on the floor.

ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ (MENACING)

" **I am a shadow… The true self… I'll crush everything that bores me… Starting with both of you!** " said Shadow!Yosuke looking at both Josuke and Yu. " **WIND OF OBLIVION!** **"** It jumped into the air and landed fiercely causing a tidal wave of wind to charge straight into the two " **POWER CHARGE!" "How long can you survive this? "**

"This one's much stronger than the last type! Be careful! Whenever you feel threatened, just defend yourself!" said Teddie. The two boys then got up.

"Yu! I have an idea." Said Josuke "That last move it did must have increased its strength for a little while. Also we don't know what this thing's weakness is." "So what do you have in mind?" ask Yu

Teddie was standing from afar marveling at the site of both Josuke and Yu's planning "Oooh~! I wonder the they're going to do next?"

"Okay ready?" asked Josuke, Yu nodded then they summoned their Personas and Josuke's ｢ **Soft & Wet** ｣. Then ｢ **Soft & Wet** ｣ shot a bubble at where the Shadow's eyes should be. Once connected the eyes looked like they were popped out something akin to a balloon.

" _ **AAAAAAHHHHH! M-MY EYES! I CAN SEEEEE!** " _whaled Shadow!Yosuke in terror " **Wh-Where are you? Where are you bastards!?** "

"Okay let's go!" said Josuke, then ｢ **Soft & Wet** ｣ toss three more bubbles; one had fire in it, another lightning, and other had nothing. The one that had nothing was heading very fast towards the Shadow, _"The one that has nothing will take away his friction. While the other two will see what it's weak to."_ Thought Josuke. The first bubble like planned toke Shadow!Yosuke's friction, then the last two then hit Shadow!Yosuke. The fire one hit first, but it didn't do much. The lightning that hit last did have an effect. "Electricity is its weakness." Said Yu, the one that had lightning in it knocked Shadow!Yosuke on to the flood mostly takes to the lack of friction in it.

"Time to Izanagi, CLEAVE!" "You too Logi, CLEAVE!" said the two as their respective Personas charged at it will brutal slices. " **AGH! Damn you!** " swore Shadow!Yosuke getting more and more annoyed by this assault. "Now it's our turn" said Yu as he and Josuke's ｢ **Soft & Wet** ｣ run towards Shadow!Yosuke hitting it-Yu with his 9 iron and ｢ **Soft & Wet** ｣ with its fist saying "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA-ORA!". Shadow!Yosuke even more annoyed, it seemed to be back to normal. It got back up and said " **You're getting to be a real pain… Alright, I'm gonna crush you with everything I got! WIND OF OBLIVION!** " this cause the two fly into the air and land hard on the ground.

" **Time to die! WIND OF OBLIVION!** " this once so strong that it sent Yu and Josuke even higher into the air. "Sensais! NOOOOO!" said Teddie. " **Hehe! I don't think they're gonna make it.** "

"Now's the time." Said Josuke "Right!" said Yu. They used their persona's Agi and Zio, and with the help of ｢ **Soft & Wet** ｣ they were able to put it in a bubble and launch it at Shadow!Yosuke while it wasn't looking _"I knew at some point it would that same wind move as before, but in a more stronger way. So my plan was to see how high it could go, so we could get the drop on him from above"_ thought Josuke. "Time to stick the landing! DUAL!" "CLEAVE!" "ATTACK!" as they did this the bubble they launch finally hit Shadow!Yosuke sending it on its back " **ACK! How and who—!** " then it saw that both Izanagi and Logi were coming down fast on Shadow!Yosuke with both Yu and Josuke grabbing on behind them saying "ORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" " **A-AH CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!** "

*SHICK!*

It was over. After that Yosuke got up from the floor and the only thing he mustard to say was "I…I…" the others head over towards Yosuke "Yosuke, are you okay!?" asked Teddie "Y-Yeah… What… happened…?" the group's attention then turned from Yosuke to Shadow!Yosuke who back to his Yosuke form and was standing up and his facial expression changed from a creepy Cheshire grin to a blank and possibly sad face. "You… You're… not me…" "That thing came from you, Yosuke… You have to admit it…or it'll go berserk again…" responded Teddie. Yosuke looked like he didn't want to believe it. "Yosuke, at the end of day you're still you and you alone. There's no need to hide it." breeched Yu "Myself…" said Yosuke "Dammit… It hurts to face yourself…" "We all have to come clean with it sooner or later." Responded Josuke. Yosuke walked towards Shadow!Yosuke "I knew it wasn't lying… But I was so ashamed that I didn't want to admit it… You're me… and I'm you. When you get down to it, all of this is me." Shadow!Yosuke nodded with a normal smile then a light envelop around Shadow!Yosuke causing him to change his appearance.

 **It looked something akin to Shadow!Yosuke's true form, but bipedal and wearing a white jumpsuit with camouflaged pants sleeves and white footwear with black on the tip of shoes. On the upper part of the jumpsuit had a V-shaped section near his neck with a red scarf. His gloves and sleeves were camouflaged, the gloves had yellow throwing stars on the palms and was connected to kind of things on top of the hands that looked like it could help them spin. For the head it looked like a frog's head, it was black and the eyes were also throwing stars and the ears were on top of the head similar to where a frogs eyes would be.**

Shadow!Yosuke (now called Jiraiya) turned into a card and disappeared into Yosuke. "This is my Persona…" said Yosuke, and turned around to the others then crouch down and shuck his head and said "When we heard Senpai's voice… I wonder if that was something Senpai had been keeping deep down inside… Haha… 'He was a real pain in the ass.' huh? What a way to find out… Geez, this is so embarrassing…" Yu and Josuke walked up towards Yosuke "If you weren't here, I don't know what woulda happened… Thanks, Yu, Josuke." Both Yu and Josuke help Yosuke up. "Hey, Teddie… Could Senpai have been attacked by her other self here? Like how it just happened to me?" asked Yosuke "I think so. The Shadows here were originally born from humans. Sometimes the fog clears. Then they all go berserk… And you saw what happens next. A strong-willed Shadow draws others to it. And the big mass of Shadows kill the host." Replied Teddie.

"So that's why people die when it gets foggy in our world…" said Yosuke then sighed. "Yosuke's pretty worn out… This world isn't made for humans. It's not comfortable for you here. I don't hear any more voice. I think we're done with this place. Let's go back." Responded Teddie.

Once they got back to where they started Josuke asked Teddie "Teddie earlier you mention that this place could by reality for those who come in here, right? The shopping district, and the room from earlier… did that came to be because the people who entered this world and died, did that became their reality?" "I guess what he's trying to ask is… Did those places form because of the people who entered this world?" Yosuke chimed in "I don't know. It's never happened before… But that's probably they were when the Shadows attacked them." "It was the same for them?" asked Yu "The fog does life here sometimes. The Shadows get really violent then. I always get so scared. I have to hide when it happens… I sensed people here twice before. But both of them disappeared after the fog lifted…" "So let's get this straight…" said Yu "Saki-senpai and that Yamano person were thrown in here, but they couldn't get out, so they started to wander… Then after some time, that Shadow thing came out of them. The fog then cleared, it went berserk, and it ended up killing them… Is that correct?" "So if I'd been here until the fog cleared, I woulda been in much deeper trouble?" Asked Yosuke "Yeah. I'm pretty sure." answered Teddie "You were lucky. Senseis and me were here with you…" "Dammit…!" swore Yosuke "Senpai and that announcer… They were stuck here all alone… No one could save them…" "Yosuke…" said Teddie feeling sorry for Yosuke and the people his grieving over "They disappeared when the fog lifted. But they were safe before that. No Shadows attacked them. They attacked us, though… Maybe they're keeping a close eye on us. They might see people who investigate this place as enemies… It'll be dangerous, but we might be able to fight them! We might save people!"

Saying that cause the three to be surprised by that "Are you saying, if anyone else gets thrown in here, we can save them before they disappear!? Like how you guys just saved me!?" said Yosuke being the first to speak up "That seems to be the case." Said Yu "But we must also have to find the person who's doing this and stop him." Said Josuke "Yeah… I'm finally starting to understand what's going on." Realized Yosuke "U-Um… Hey, can I ask something too…? " said Teddie "If Shadows are born from humans, what was Teddie born from?" "You don't even know where you came from!? How should we know?" said Yosuke "I know some things. Mostly about this world… But I don't know anything about myself. To be honest, I never thought about it until now… " "Are you serious…? No wonder we couldn't get a straight answer out of you…" said Yosuke "Will you guys… come back here…?" asked Teddie "We made a promise." Said Josuke "You'll…Keep your word?" asked Teddie "Well, you're the one who said you weren't letting us out unless we do." Replied Yosuke "Oh! Th-That's right! Okay, I'll let you out. But there's one thing. I'll be waiting for you guys here (2). You need to come in from the same place every time. So we can meet up." "The TV at Junes…?" said Yu "You could come in from somewhere else. But then you won't end up here. You might show up somewhere I couldn't get to you. then you'd be doooomed… Got it?" the rest simply nod "Well, pretty much… Alright, can you show us the way out?" said Yosuke "Roger that! One exit comin' right up!" after Teddie said that walked over to a spot in the room and summoned up the stack of TVs like before.

The other three walked over to the TVs "Cool… First we need to make sure there aren't any employees milling around out there…" said Yosuke, but Teddie came up from behind to push them in "Okay! Go go go! Squiiiish!" "Argh! Hey! Stop squeezing, you little—Whoa!" said Yosuke.

The three popped out and landed back on the other side to see that Chie was on the floor crying her eyes out "Ah…! Y-You guys came baaack…!" "Huh? Chie? Whoa, what's with that face?" asked Yosuke though saying caused Chie to get up and angrily throw what's left of the lifeline at Yosuke.

"Ow!" "The nerve of you guys! You are such morons! I can't believe this! You guys suck!" angrily said Chie, she then started to rub her eyes "The rope got cut off… and I had no idea what to do… I was so worried… I mean scared stiff, dammit! I hate you both!" that was the last thing before she ran off angry and sad-like.

Yosuke (who at this point felt guilty) got up and said "I… I think that might've kinda sorta been our fault. Maybe we did go a little too far… Let's apologize to her tomorrow. I'm completely wiped out… I'm gonna go home, soak in the shower for a while, and get some sleep. I think… I'm gonna sleep well tonight. Hehe… Well, see you in the morning!" "See ya." "Bye."

Samegawa Flood Plain

While walking back home on the raining after afternoon, Yu thought to himself a lot about today mainly on that ｢ **thing** ｣ that came out of Josuke yet again _"_ _｢_ _ **Soft & Wet**_ _｣…_ _Josuke you have to tell me now. Who are you…?" "There's a lot that are on my list now then there was when I got here, and I'm barely even getting a chance to do them."_ Thought Josuke _"I guess I'll do the stuff that is easy to do first. This means I'll have to tell Yu (maybe even Yosuke) about_ _｢_ _ **Soft & Wet**_ _｣"_ while on the way they come across Yukiko sitting down on a bench in a gazebo wearing a pink kimono with plant patterns on "Hm…?" said Yukiko just notices "Yu-kun, JoJo-kun hi." "Hey." "Hi" "Come, sit right here" offered Yukiko. The two sat down next to her "Say Yukiko-chan. Why are you wearing that?" asked Josuke "Oh… Are you surprised to see me dressed this way? My parents sent me out on an errand… Um… Are you getting used to your new town and school?" "Yeah." "I like it here." "Really…? But… It must be difficult, moving to a place you know nothing about. I've never been out of Inaba, so I wouldn't know what it's like to transfer to a new school… Oh! Are you getting along with Chie? I mean, I always leave early, so… Umm…" "She seems high impact." Said Josuke "She is quiet a handful." Said Yu "…I see. She's always full of energy." Said Yukiko "Chie's very supportive, you know. It's always her who gives me the little extra push I need. We had homeroom together last year too, and I still remember how we'd cut class sometimes. Oh… I should get going. I need to make tomorrow's arrangements with our head chef. Our inn can't function without me right now." She got up and said "Um… I'll see you both at school, then." "Bye." "See ya." Yukiko then toke her umbrella and walked back home. Yu and Josuke did the same.

Evening

Yu, Josuke, and Nanako were sitting around the table "Dad's late…" said Nanako. Just then the news came on _"Our next story is an update in our ongoing report on the bizarre murders occurring in Inaba. At around 7:00 A.M., local high school Saki Konishi was found dead in Inaba's residential area. Since the body was positioned similarly to the last victim, and since Ms. Konishi was the one who discovered that body… Police are proceeding under the assumption that this may be a serial murder case related to the death of Mayumi Yamano. The coroner's report has established Ms. Konishi's time of death at around 1:00 A.M. last night. The body went unnoticed until this morning as a result of the heavy fog blanketing the area."_

"Another incident… Dad won't be coming home tonight." Said Nanako "I'll be here with you." said Yu "…I'll be okay. Can you help me do some stuff around the house?" said Nanako "Sure" responded Yu "Okay" responded Josuke _"…Amagi Inn, located upstream of Samegawa river, is the town's oldest historical landmark. Vacationers are known to travel surprising distances in order to visit its open-air, radium-rich hot springs." "After the incident with Ms. Yamano, the manager has stepped aside, leaving her daughter Yukiko to fill her shoes."_ The TV showed Yukiko wearing the same kimono from earlier. _"In other words, she's a manager who's still in high school. Now that has a nice ring to it… Let's see if we can interview her. Excuse me!" "Hm…? Um… Are you speaking to me?" "We've heard that you're the new manager. Is it true you're still in high school?" "Oh, well, I'm only filling in temporarily…" "Someday, though… That aside, wow! You're looking gorgeous in that kimono. You must have a lot of male visitors." "Huh? No, um…"_

The reporter goes off into many different subjects other than the one before "…This is boring." Said Nanako, she got up and said "Oh, I need to do the dishes…" Yu and Josuke then got up and help her with them.

Afterwards the boys got in to their pajamas and as was about to go to sleep until "Josuke…" "Yes Yu." "There's something I've been meaning to ask you." "What is it?" "Now when I ask you, you better give me a answer, a real one…"

 _To Be Continued_

 **Stand and Persona stats**

 **Persona: Izanagi**

 **User: Yu Narukami**

 **Element base: Electricity**

 **Blocks: Dark**

 **Resists: Electricity**

 **Weak to: Wind**

 **Moves: Zio – light elec attack (1 foe)**

 **Cleave - light phys attack (1 foe)**

 **Rakukaja – boost 1 ally's defense**

 **Rakunda - lowers 1 foe's defense**

 **Tarukaja – boost 1 ally's attack**

 **"** _ **One of the ancient gods who existed before Japan was formed. He created the Ouyashima from chaos, then gave birth to countless children and laid the foundation of soil and nature.**_ **"**

 **Persona: Logi**

 **User: Josuke Higashikata**

 **Element base: Fire**

 **Blocks: Fire**

 **Weak to: Ice**

 **Moves: Agi – light fire attack (1 foe)**

 **Cleave - light phys attack (1 foe)**

 **Sukukaja – boost 1 ally's speed/hit rate**

 **Sukunda - lowers 1 foe's speed/hit rate**

 **Makakaja – boost 1 ally's magic**

" _ **A fire giant, god and personification of fire. The son of the giant**_ _ **Fornjótr (**_ _ **Fornjót)**_ _ **and brother of Ægir**_ _ **and and Kári**_ _ **.**_ _ **Logi married fire giantess Glöð (**_ _ **Glod)**_ _ **and she bore him two beautiful daughters—Eisa and Eimyrja.**_ **"**

Author's Notes: Well got this one out finally with (I hope) fixed writing. Now we haven't got to that point yet, but what do you think I should do about the Social Links? Should I have them in their own separate side-story fic, or should I have them be extra chapters? Comment if you want. Captain out.

Further reading

(1) I actually enjoyed trying to make how Josuke should use his Stand and Persona it was fun. Hard, but fun.

(2) I was thinking about calling that place "The Lobby" from now on.

JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 are owned by Hirohiko Araki and Atlus Co., Ltd. and not ME!


	9. Chapter 8: What is a ｢Stand｣

Chapter 8: What is a ｢ **Stand** ｣

"Now when I ask you, you better give me an answer, a real one…" Many things were going though Josuke's head when Yu said that. _"What does he mean by that? What real answer? What kind of question is it? Could he be asking about my_ _｢_ _ **Stand**_ _｣_ _?"_ "What was that ｢ **thing** ｣? The ｢ **thing** ｣ you summoned earlier. What is ｢ **it** ｣?" "*sigh* Okay, but what I'm going to tell you is from what I currently know about ｢ **it** ｣."

Josuke then summons ｢ **Soft & Wet** ｣ "This is my ｢ **Stand** ｣, ｢ **Soft & Wet** ｣." "A ｢ **Stand** ｣?" Said Yu "What's that? What does it do" "Well from what I currently know. A ｢ **Stand** ｣ is a type of power that some people have that is connected to one's body. Each ｢ **Stand** ｣ will have a different ability depending on the person who has one." "Okay, so what does ｢ **Soft & Wet** ｣ do?" "It creates these soap bubbles that can plunder something from an object and takes it for itself. For example, during the battle with those Shadow creatures I used ｢ **Soft & Wet** ｣ to attack the enemy with two kinds of bubbles; one that had fire in then, and ones that don't. The ones don't toke away their durability. "

"Incredible." Said Yu "Not that but I can also use ｢ **Soft & Wet** ｣ through this ' **star-shaped birthmark on my shoulder** ' as apposed its humanoid form." Said Josuke as he showed Yu said mark. "Does that answers your questions?" asked Josuke "Yes, Yes it does. Thank you for telling me Josuke-kun." "Now if you excuse me I need to go modify my school clothes for a bit." "W-Why?" "Because if we're going to go back to that ' **place** ' again. I need find a way to use ｢ **Soft & Wet** ｣ through my birthmark, just in case."

Two minutes later Josuke was able to cut a hole in his school uniform to make things easier. "Okay with that done. Time to head to bed." Said Josuke to himself. _"Since it's raining tonight, something might appear on TV, hopefully. Best to head stairs quickly."_

"Okay it's getting close to midnight." Said Yu as he was looking out through the window. He closed the curtain and turned to the TV where he had the news on.

 _"In other Inaba-related news, meteorologists are predicting heavy fog throughout the year. The region has seen an abnormal amount of fog over the past few years, and the cause of the climate change is unknown. Whatever the reason, residents of the Inaba area should be extra careful. Our broadcast tonight was extended to bring you up-to-date news on the incident in Inaba. The time is now midnight."_

Yu walked over to the television and turned it off. As he did that Josuke came in to the room "Did I missed anything?" "Nope, just starting." Suddenly an image come on the screen "So I'm guessing we can see this as many times as we want if the conditions are met…" said Yu.

"A silhouette!" said Josuke "And it seems to be a woman wearing a kimono…" added Yu. Both Yu and Josuke tried to look at the image "Damn!" swore Yu "It's too out of focus to find out who that is.", "I wonder what would happen if I stuck my hand to the screen like last time, would I be able to touch them on the other side?" pondered Josuke to himself.

He walked towards the TV and put his hand against the screen similar to last time, and like last time it went through the screen. "The image disappeared!?" said Yu "Yu, we should tell this to Yosuke and Chie tomorrow." "Okay." Said Yu. The two then head for bed.

Both Josuke and Yu found themselves in the Velvet Room once again. "Welcome." Said Igor "Do not be alarmed. You two are fast asleep in the real world… I have summoned you two within your dreams."

"And so we meet again." ended Igor "This is a space that only those who have, in one way or another, entered into a contract may enter… " said Margaret "In your daily lives, you subconsciously heard the call to awaken, and you two chose to follow the destinies of your inner voices… …thereby enacting your glorious awakenings to your powers.

"Hold on to these…" said Igor as he gives them two ' **velvet colored keys** ' "From this night forth, you are our guest in this Velvet Room. Your destinies will require you two to hone your powers, and for that, you two will inevitably require our help. There is but one price for this assistance… You two must by your contracts and assume responsibilities for all decisions you two may make as one."

"Okay, I get it." Said Yu "Same here." added Josuke.

"Very well." Replied Igor "The Personas both of you have acquired… It is a side of you two that shows itself when you face the world around both of you. Perhaps you two can think of it as… a façade of determination you wear to face various difficulties in life. Your Personas ability, however, is that of the dual wild cards… Compared to that of other, it is very special. It is like the zero… empty, yet holding infinite potential within itself." "Empty…?" said Yu.

"The Persona ability is the power to control one's own heart… And the heart is strengthened through bonds. As the both of you form bonds by becoming involved with other, your own Social Links will gradually develop. The power of these Social Links is what will determine your Persona's abilities." Replied Igor "Control one's heart…?" said Josuke

"Social Links are necessary for more than strengthening your persona." Said Margaret "At times, they will help light the way to the truth you are searching for."

"Where will your awakened power of the dual wild cards take you…?" said Igor "I look forward to traveling the road of your destinies together… *chuckle* 'Til we meet again…" "Wait one more thing." Said Yu, but it was too late. They visit to the Velvet Room ended.

Saturday, April 16th 2011 weather: mostly cloudy, later raining

Josuke and Yu were walking towards the school together when they ran into Yosuke on his bike. " Yo!" greeted Yosuke "Morning." greeted Josuke "Hi." greeted Yu. "You saw what was on last night, right? I couldn't tell who it was, but if someone's shown up on TV, we can't ignore it. Let's go check It out after school. Maybe Teddie can tell us something." Said Yosuke "If we find out if someone was thrown in there again, then there has to be a culprit behind this." Added Josuke "Evan if it is something about that place that's killing victims…" said Yosuke "If someone's using that world as a weapon, that's unforgivable." "We have to find the culprit… no matter the challenge!" said Yu "There's no way the police can do it… Who'd believe that the murderer kills people by throwing them into the TV?" added Yosuke "It has to be us." Said Josuke "Hehe… Cool. It's reassuring to hear someone else say it." Said Yosuke "You know, I tried sticking my head in the TV last night, the way you did, and it actually worked." Once he said that both Yu and Josuke looked at him with shock and confusion.

"Wait, you can?" said Yu "Yeah! I think I can do that now because I have the same power… Persona, wasn't it? Could be that we got this gift from someone specifically so we could solve the case. Then again, you managed to go inside the TV and get your Persona first… I feel like, as long as you two are with me, I can find the culprit and crack this case. …Well, let's do our best!"

Yosuke got off his bike and shuck Yu and Josuke's hands. _"Evan with so much mystery swirling around, Yosuke is trying his hardest to move on…"_ thought Josuke _"I sense a faint stirring of friendship between; me and Yosuke…"_

 **Thou art I… And I am thou… Thou hast established a new bond…**

**It brings thee closer to the truth…**

 **Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Magician Arcana…**

As both Yu and Josuke form an individual bond with Yosuke, they feel the power in their hearts strengthening… as they both recall Igors's words.

 _ **"Persona ability is the power to control one's own heart… And the heart is strengthened through bonds. As you form bonds by becoming involved with others, your own Social Links will gradually develop. The power of these Social Links is what will determine your Persona's abilities."**_

 _"Social Links… Is this bond with Yosuke what Igor was talking about…?"_ thought Yu. Both Yu and Josuke individually established the Yosuke Hanamura Social Links of the Magician Arcana!

Later on at school, Yu, Yosuke, and Josuke were having a conversation. Then Chie suddenly came running in the room towards the three boys. "Uh… Chie! Um… About yesterday… We're sorry we worried you…" said Yosuke "Oh—never mind that. Is Yukiko still not here?" asked Chie "Huh? Y-Yukiko-san? Uh… no…? At least, I haven't seen her today." Replied Yosuke "Me ether…" added Josuke "Same here." continued Yu "Oh man… What should I do…? Hey, is that stuff you were talking about for real?" asked Chie

"You Know… All that about how people showing up on the Midnight Channel is related to that other world." "Well that was what we were just talking. We were planning on return there later—"said Josuke "The person on TV yesterday… I think it was Yukiko." Interrupted Chie, the three were surprise by that "That kimono looks like the one she wears at the inn, a-and she wore it during the interview a few days ago too. I got worried, so I emailed her last night, but she hasn't responded… I called her earlier in the evening though, and she said she'd be at school today… I-I…" Chie then tilted her head down upset "Okay calm down. We got it. And you still haven't heard any news from her?" said Yu, Chie nodded "No…"

Yu and Josuke summed up the information they gained in that other world for Chie. "What's that supposed to mean…? Wait, are you saying… Yukiko was thrown in there!?" said Chie with her voice cracking a little "We don't know yet for sure. We should check to see if she's safe first." Said Yosuke "Give her another call." Chie nods and starts to call Yukiko on her phone. After a few minutes of nothing, Chie puts up her phone.

"No good… Her voicemail picked up…" said Chie worried "She's not answering…" "Are you serious…? Then is Yukiko-san inside that place…?" said Yosuke "Jus—S-Stop it! Something must've come up, like an errand or something…" busted Chie "Oh, or she might be helping at the inn… She wouldn't be able to answer her cell if that's it…" "But would she skip school just for that reason?" said Josuke .

"W-Well, I'll give the inn a call… Umm… I've got the number here somewhere… C'mon, Yukiko… Pick up…" she says as she tries again. Then the phone picked up "Oh, is this Yukiko!? (to herself) …Thank god, she's there! Uh-huh… Uh-huh, I see… Hm? Oh. Nah, it was nothing. I'll email you again later… (she hangs up) *sigh* She was over at the inn. She said they had a big group reservation and she had to help out. Yeah… Now that I think about it, this has happened before, too. At least once a year. She said she'll be at the inn tomorrow, too."

Angrily, Chie walked over to Yosuke "Oh, for crying out loud, Yosuke! you got me worried over nothing! She was totally fine! And you were all, "Is Yukiko-san inside that place…?" Hmph…" "S-Sorry…" said Yosuke "Sorry." said Josuke "Uh, sorry." Said Yu.

"But there is a reason we thought that." Said Yosuke "Oh yeah…? What?" asked Chie "Well… we thought people show up on the Midnight Channel because they're already over in that world. I mean, it makes sense, right? People show up on TV because they're inside the TV…" answered Yosuke "But since Yukiko-san is still in our world. We might want to see what this is about." added Josuke "Alright, let's meet up at Junes after school." Said Yosuke.

 _To Be Continued_

Author's Notes: Hello guys. I'm back again with another chapter before school starts back up again. I would have gotten a little more, but I kept forgetting on doing it. And I have been working on something for a while. That and had to watch a charity livestream marathon that lasted for twelve days and I had to go to my great-grandfather's birthday and I had to go to my Dad's place three times this month, stuff I couldn't change so yeah.

Anyho' I've made two catalogs about stories I might do in the future called Future Fanfic Catalog Vol 1 & Vol 2. So check both of them out if you want to see what I have cooking. All you need to do is search for it on the site or Google and there you have it.

Oh yeah I have one very special announcement which is that after chapter 10 I'm going to do a special Q&A chapter about anything. The story and something I might have in stored for it, question about the future stories, etc. (note: personal question are out off the picture!) If you would to ask a question on something comment on this story and on both catalogs, or you can PM me on the site, but who even uses that now? I'll also be looking back at comments made previously. So ask away!

So yeah that's it. Thank you for reading and I hope you all had a wonderful summer. See ya, Captain out. (PS. Sorry for some things looking more meaty, old habits die hard…)

JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 are owned by Hirohiko Araki and Atlus Co., Ltd. and not ME!y


	10. Chapter 9: The Princess Hot Stud

Chapter 9: The Princess Hot Stud

After School

Once the quartet arrived at Junes they explained (in detail) to Chie on what happened last night. Yosuke then interrupted by saying "O-Okay, I think that's more than enough about my sorry escapades." "If I hadn't seen the place first hand… I'd never have believed a story like that." Said Chie, "Yeah, no kidding." Replied Yosuke "Anyways, we need to know what's going on inside-" he then looked around to see if anybody was looking. "Wh-How? By talking to that Teddie guy?" said Chie, "Yeah. Too bad there's so many customers around… I forgot there's a sale in the electronics department today…" said Yosuke, then "I got and I need guys' help." Said Josuke.

 _"No doubt that Teddie is somewhere around the entrance. I'll try sticking my hand and get his ttention."_ Thought Josuke "Hey guys, stand behind me right here. Make a wall with me." "A wall?" questioned Chie as she walked over to Josuke. Josuke sticks his hand inside the TV, and tried to beckon Teddie over. "Oh now I see." Said Yu, "Yeah, yeah. Same here." added Yosuke.

*Chomp*

Josuke then felt like someone or something bit him. "AGH!" yelped Josuke before quickly taking his hand out. "Wh-What's wrong!?" asked Yosuke as some of the customers looked at where the noise was coming from, "Shhh! Not so loud, you idiot!" said Chie. "Ack! He bit me." Said Josuke, "Yowch. You okay?" asked Yu. "I'll be all right." Responded Josuke.

"Wow, that looks like it hurts… Sheesh, that stupid bear must've done it." Said Chie "Hey, you! We know you're in there!" "Ooh ooh, is this a game?" said Teddie who's voice is only coming from the TV while the screen starts doing a strange ripple effect.

"No, it's not a game! Can you sense anyone inside there right now?" said Yosuke, "Who's 'anyone'? I'm a lonely little bear like always." Said Teddie "This land feels so bear-ren…" "Shut it!" said Chie "So there's no one inside…? You're sure?"

"I-I'm not lying! My nose is running as good as ever!" said Teddie, a brief silence was felt between the group "I'm gonna go warn Yukiko anyway." Started Chie "Since she'll be busy this weekend helping out at the inn, I doubt she'd go anywhere alone, but still…" "Yeah… You'll walk with her to school on Monday, right?" asked Yosuke.

"Sure, I'll go pick her up at her house." "We may get more info on the Midnight Channel tonight." Continued Yu "Let's just hope this isn't true." "What's your cell number? I'll call you when I watch it tonight." Said Yosuke with Yu replying with a "sure".

While that's happening Josuke is checking his pockets to see if he has a cell phone. Much to his dismay, he doesn't.

"Alright, don't forget to watch tonight." Said Yosuke. all three of them nod their heads. On the way back home Yu wondered if Yukiko really did appeared last night. Hopefully for him and Josuke, tonight's Midnight Channel broadcast will hold the answers.

* * *

Evening

On a certain street in Inaba. Dojima is overseeing a crime scene, then the [ **Young detective** **that vomited earlier** ] walked up to Dojima and said "Looks like we've found all we're gonna find here. And we've still got nothing that points directly to a suspect…" "We don't even know if this is a homicide." Add Dojima, "Well, what else could it be? There's no way a body could end up like that by accident!" said the [ **Young detective** ], "…I know." Said Dojima "We haven't found the cause of death for the first vic, and now we've got a second one just like it… If this is a murder case, there's no doubt we're dealing with a single perp. But if that's true… what the hell is going on?" "You know, I thought at first that this all spun out of that love triangle." Said the [ **Young detective** ].

"No. That singer—Misuzu Hiiragi—has a solid alibi. She was performing overseas, and her phone records prove it." Dojima pointed out "And remember, the only reason the scandal went public was because Hiiragi herself broke it to the media. No one would put themselves under suspicion that way if they had murder on their mind." "Got a point there…" said the [ **Young detective** ].

"Same with Taro Namatame, her husband. No matter how much we shake him down, nothing links him to the murders." Continued Dojima "he's been working in the city for the six months. Seems he was here recently because of the scandal, but he was swamped with work back home at the time of the incident. There are eyewitnesses and other evidence placing him at his office the night that Mayumi Yamano died. And we can't find anything that shows Yamano making contact with Namatame before or after her disappearance…"

The [ **Young detective** ] chimed in with "You hear Namatame's career has also been killed stone dead? He's been fired from his position as secretary. He's practically as much of a victim as the Yamano girl." "Yeah, I agree…" said Dojima "Then we have the second case, regarding Saki Konishi… She's the one who discovered Yamano corpse… But I don't buy killer shutting her up as a possible motive. She was killed well after she reported the body, and the culprit didn't hide her. It's like they were meant to be found. The only other connection is same school as the daughter of the inn where Yamano was holed up. But that hardly points to a motive. Coincidences like that are common in a town as small as ours."

"Yeah… I heard about that angle on the news, too." Said the [ **Young detective** ], this information surprised Dojima "What!? Is the story about the inn out already?" this also made him more frustrated "Okay, I got it! How's this?" continued the [ **Young detective** ] "Maybe there was something about the corpse that only Saki Konishi knew! And our perp killed her to keep whatever it was from leaking out!" Dojima responded with a sigh and said "Either way, all we can do now is keep investigating anyone involved with the victims… Our perp… It has to be someone in Inaba."

"Ooh, is your detective's intuition at work?" said the [ **Young detective** ] slyly which cause Dojima to look at him with an annoyed glare.

* * *

Both Yu and Josuke got back to the house where they were greeted back by Nanako. She looks to be watching a game show and getting into it "Hmmm…This answer is hard…". The question was; _Which famed aviator became Time Magazines' first "Person of the Year"_.

Afterwards both Yu and Josuke head to their room to check out the Midnight Channel. "23:59" said Josuke holding a clock; he's been counting the time, while Yu looks out at the window looking at the rain in which the sounds of raindrops hitting the roof were clear. "Okay." Said Yu under his breath "What will appear…?"

 _"18 seconds…"_ thought Josuke. Yu and Josuke then looked at the television.

When the clock hit midnight the screen came on with Yukiko in a….pink princess dress and holding a microphone. Seeing this made both Yu, and Josuke raise their eyebrows. "Good evening!" said Yukiko in a cheery fashion "Tonight, Princess Yukiko has a big surprise, I'm gonna go score myself a hot stud! Welcome to 'Not a dream, not a hoax! Princess Yukiko's hunt for her Prince Charming!', and I came prepared I've got my lacy unmentionables on stack from top to bottom! I'm about to catch a whole harem, and the best of the lot is gonna be all mine! Well, here I go!". She then runs off into a castle where the opening has the same red, and black vortex they saw back at the TVWorld!Shopping District.

After that the looks on Yu, and Josuke's face were that of dumdfoundment, and shock. "What the…" said Yu before his cellphone rang "It's Yosuke." said Yu "Put it on speaker." Said Josuke. _**"H-Hey, did you see that!?"**_ asked Yosuke over the phone. Josuke replied with a "Yep." as for Yu "I only wished that I had recorded it." Which caused Josuke to look at Yu with his eyebrow raised. _**"Hey enough jokes! That was Yukiko-san for sure! It looked like her, and I mean, she even said her name! But didn't the stuff she was saying sound weird!?"**_ "Yeah; Hot studs, lacy unmentionables. It was pretty strange." Replied Josuke _**"And sho looked like she was on some low-budget TV show… Was it like this before, too?"**_ "No. Not at all!" replied Yu.

 _ **"What's on going on…?"**_ said Yosuke "Yosuke, try to contact Chie." Said Yu _**"Y-You're right! Let's get her to contact Yukiko-san"**_ "Tomorrow's Sunday, we should meet up at Junes in the morning!" said Josuke _**"Okay! See you two there!"**_ the two of them hung up.

"Okay that's our game plan tomorrow. We should head for bed now." said Yu. The two youths then fell asleep early. Waiting for the morning.

* * *

Sunday, April 17th 2011 weather: Sunny

Both young men head down stairs ready for the day. Yu is wearing **a black jacket and gray turtleneck shirt along with black pants**.As for Josuke, he's attire is **his signature sailor suit with the wide cut above the belly-button, and Dixie cap. Along with long pants were the ends rolled up slightly below the knee. But the color of it was black, and yellow, and the emblems of the anchor and compass rose that was on the suit was replaced with a silhouette vector (front) of a boat, and a silhouette of a lighthouse that were both colored hot pink**.

They look to see Nanako sitting by herself at the table with a juice box. They walked over to where she is "Oh, good morning." said Nanako. Yu, and Josuke replied with a "Good morning". "Hey where's Dojima-san?" asked Yu "He left already. He said he's gonna be late." Replied Nanako.

 _"If we leave her here alone no one will look after for her."_ thought Yu _"But on the other, we do have important business with Yosuke, and Chie today…"_

"Are you going somewhere?" asked Nanako "Y-Yeah, but I'm having second thoughts right now." replied Yu "Don't worry. I'll be fine by myself." said Nanako, then she turned on the TV to the news "-So the weather this weekend will be perfect for going out. As for next week's forecast…" said a weather announcer. "Oh, the sun's gonna come out. I should do some laundry." said Nanako "Uh… Weren't you going somewhere?" she said looking back at the two. "Yeah, we are. Let's go Yu." said Josuke starting to walk out. "Well. See you later, Nanako." said Yu as he walks out. "Bye." said Nanako.

* * *

Daytime

At Junes where both Yu, and Josuke were waiting for Yosuke **(wearing a white jacket with an orange V-neck shirt, dark green pants and brown combat boots)** , who walked up to them and said "Sorry for the holdup. I found some stuff we can use in the closet at home. Take a look at these!" he then pulls out a kitana, and an aikuchi (a dagger). This sight causes a woman from the other table to look at the scene that is transpiring. "We've got our Personas, but a golf club's not that reliable of a weapon. So, which one strikes your fancy?" Yosuke asked Yu. Yu (who shaken about Yosuke pulling out _real_ weaponry in public) picks the sword.

"Ahh, you've got discerning taste. This is a Junes exclusive." commented Yosuke "The blade's fake, though…" hearing that cushioned the whole "pulling-weapons-out" thing, but not by much.

"As for me… Wait, maybe both would be good, too." Said Yosuke, he then posing his body with the two (fake) blades in hand "K-Kinda like this!?" he does bunch of-uhh, "martial art" movements with the weapons "Or like this!?" his…"sword performance" continued. Both Yu, and Josuke looked on in embarrassment as they continued watching their partner making a bigger fool of himself. "What about this!?" as Yosuke was continuing his attempt at doing a fighting game special move. A patrolman looks at the oddball display just when Yosuke finished.

Josuke then took a glance at the patrolman walking to their direction and says "Yosuke-san, tone it down a bit will you." "Wh-What!? Why!?" responeded Yosuke. the patrolman said "Three suspicious young males found, one armed with multiple weapon. Requesting immediate backup." They then jumped at the sight of the patrolman coming towards them "Huh…? Ohhh crap, I mean…" said Yosuke "No… No no no no, this isn't what it looks like. We didn't steal it… Uh, I guess that's not what matters… A-Anyways, we're not doing anything bad! We're just three ordinary kids who like weapon and… Ugh, that doesn't sound right either. Ahaha…" "Well this is gonna end bad." said Yu.

"Put the weapons down now! We'll listen to your story at the station." Said the patrolman "Hands where I can see them, too! I said now!" Yosuke then holds out his hands and starts waving them around (completely forgetting that he still has the weapons in his hands, mind you), and says "B-But.. This isn't" with fear in his voice at the sight of a sixteen year old waving his hands (while yet again still those blades) in a form of "Please hear us out". The patrolman says "Are you resisting an officer of the law!? Y-You're under arrest!" after he said that, two more police officers arrived at the ("crime?") scene. Yu sighs then put his hand to his face, and says "Yep… It ended badly."

* * *

The officers then took the three boys to the police station where they were lectured by Dojima (who didn't believe that; his nephew, the son of a good friend of his, and the son of an owner to a branch of a very successful superstore chain would do something so idiotic). "…You didn't seem the type to pull a stupid stunt like this." Hearing this, the three young men lowered their heads in shame while Dojima continued "You know what's been going on around town. We got men stationed everywhere. For god's sake… You're lucky I was around, or this would have end up on your permanent record."

"We're sorry…" said the three youths in unison. Just then Yosuke remembered that he didn't got a chance to ask Josuke which weapon he would like, but since those have been confiscated, that idea has been scrapped.

Then the three overheard a conversation between two men. "Wait, so the one that disappeared is the Amagi girl…?" said one guy "Seems like it… But she's just a high schooler, you know. Could be that she decided to run away from home…" responded the other. All three of them started to notice something "Hey…" said Yosuke "Did he say Amagi…? Then… she really is…" _"Yukiko…"_ thought Josuke.

"Hm? Who's what now?" said Dojima "N-Nothing Dojima-san…" responded Josuke "I'm sure you've seen on the news that there's an investigation in progress… We're sensitive about certain things." said Dojima "You're free to go. But this better not happen again." The three nodded, and started to walk off until they ran into the [ **Young detective** ] from earlier carrying a hot coffee "Whoa… Pardon me." said the [ **Young detective** ] "Huh? Aren't you two are the kids staying at Dojima-san's place?" "Uh hey! Is it okay if we ask you something?" said Josuke

"It's about Yukiko Amagi of the Amagi Inn... Did something happen to her?" asked Josuke "Huh? Oh, umm… Am I allowed to say…?" replied the [ **Young detective** ] "Well, if you're friends with Ms. Amagi… Keep this between us, okay? We got a call from Ms. Amagi's parents yesterday evening saying they couldn't find her anywhere." This was a stock to the three men.

"Since it was the weekend, the workers at the inn were extremely busy, and no one saw Ms. Amagi around that time." continued the [ **Young detective** ] "Oh, but that doesn't necessarily mean this is a case just yet! But, people've been turning up dead on foggy days… So we're really sensitive to stuff like this. By the way, did she say anything to you guys about maybe going through some hard times?"

"What do you mean by 'Hard times'?" asked Yu "Well, that announcer, Ms. Yamano, was staying at the Amagi Inn before the first murder." Responded the [ **Young detective** ] "Seems Ms. Yamano had some harsh words for the manager about the staff's attitude towards guests. The stress of it caused the manger to collapse. And with Ms. Amagi being the manager's daughter… She must've felt pretty strongly about the incident, y'know. By the way, did Ms. Amagi ever hint that she might be leaving the house? 'Cause if not, there's been some theories floating around that she's laying low for some reason or another…Crap, I think I've gone too far. You didn't hear that, okay?"

"Adachi, what the hell are you chatting with civvies for!? And where's my coffee!?" said Dojima  
"S-Sorry! I got it right here!" said the [ **Young detective named Adachi** ] "Psst! Forget I said anything! Please!" He scurried off to Dojima, and the three boys followed suit.

* * *

They walked towards the front desk, and Yosuke turned to Yu and Josuke, and said "Hey… Does that detective think that Yukiko-san-"

Before either two could say something "There you are!" said Chie **(** **wearing a white top and underneath two colors: one black and white stripe and second a blue top, with high collar lighter green jacket with purple crystal necklaces, navy jean skirt, and lighter green boots)** who was in the station with them, they walked up to her "Sheesh, what're you guys doing!?" nagged Chie, _"Right we didn't see her at Junes. Though we would of if Yosuke hadn't gotten us in trouble (but then again he still would have)."_ "I've been looking everywhere!" "Sorry about that Chie. There was a silly misunderstanding..." Said Yu "But that's later. Something happened with Yukiko-san!"

Chie was shocked when she heard that "Huh? You know already!? I kept calling her cell, but she didn't pick up… So I went to her house, and it turns out Yukiko really did disappear…!" "I guess we've got no choice but to go now…" said Yosuke "Apart from that, there's some rumors going around, saying that Yukiko-san is 'laying low'…" said Josuke "They also said the Yukiko-san's mom collapsed because that announcer woman chewed her out. They believe that was her reason, and since the announcer died afterward it made her even more of a suspect."

"What!? They think Yukiko did it!? What the hell is wrong with them!?" complained Chie "I didn't do anything" said Josuke holding his hands up "Yukiko's the victim here, dammit, not the suspect… " said Yosuke who is just as agitated as Chie.

"Look, we need to save her." Said Yu in attempt to cheer them up "R-Right! That's the important thing!" said Chie "With the police totally on the wrong track, we've gotta handle it ourselves." said Yosuke "I'm going too!" added Chie which caught the three youths off guard "And that's final! I'm going to save Yukiko no matter what!" "Are you about this…?" said Yu "But thanks to Yosuke, they still got our weapons, and fighting bare handed is hardly a good idea." "Weapons…? I know just the place!" said Chie that caused the teens to say "Huh!?" "C'mon, follow me!" then the three teens follow Chie to whatever she was taking them.

* * *

They head into a store where they saw weapons and armor of different kinds; it even has an area for blacksmithing.

"Here we are!" said Chie, both Yu and Yosuke were weirded out by the shop. As for Josuke, he was perplexed by the existence of this place. "Wh-What kinda shop is this…?" asked Yosuke "Yeah this place looks sketchy…" add Yu "A metalworks… I guess? They sell all sorts of metal crap… like katanas and stuff." Answered Chie. "Doesn't that seem weird to you!? Why would you know about a place like this anyway?"said Yosuke, while this is going on, Josuke takes a good look at the weaponry. Yosuke continued with "Oh, I get it… You watched one too many kung-fu movies, and…" "It's not that at all! I overheard some guys in our class talk about it. They said this place sells weapons and armor." retaliated Chie.

She walked towards to one of the produces-which is a knight chainmail armor and said "Here, this one looks good. Oh, but it might be too heavy…" Yosuke responded with "I dunno, Chie… I still think it's too dangerous. I know how you feel, but-" "You don't!" Chie Interrupted "You don't know shit about how I feel… Yukiko might die from this, for crying out loud! I'm going, and that's that!" "Then if that's the case. Then stay behind us…"said Yu "Psh, I'll be fine! My reflexes are second to none!" replied Chie, Josuke is still looking around the store checking out more of the products "Listen… I'm not kidding around." said Yosuke "You don't know what it's like in there! If you're not gonna listen to our warnings, we're leaving you here! If you insist on coming, just make sure you have something to protect yourself.

Chie was annoyed by that, "Alright…" agreed Chie. She walked towards the shopkeeper asking about the inventory. Yosuke turned to Yu and said "But man, what should we get…? Hey, Yu. Mind out something for me, too? You and Josuke are our main asset in battle right now, so I think you should choose whatever makes it easiest for you." he hands Yu 5,000 yen.

Walked up to Yu and Yosuke said "I got my stuff all picked out! How about you guys?" "You know… if we wear this stuff around town, we'll just get picked up again." noted Yosuke "And people will stare at if we walked into Junes all nonchalant like, as well." added Yu "How about we hide them in our uniforms? Then no one will notice." said Josuke holding a piece of chainmail.

"Hey that's what I was thinking!" said Chie "Okay… Let's try that." Yosuke agreed "Alright, let's split up and get ready. The store'll be crowded until the afternoon sale ends, and if we walk around together, the cops might get suspicious." Chie nodded, and said "Then I'll see you guys at the Junes food court!"

* * *

After the four got what they needed they separated for now. As both Yu and Josuke were walking towards home, they both saw a ｢ **bizarre** ｣ looking door. "Huh? Where does this led?" said Yu, Josuke looks around a bit "It seem that no one can see the door." noted Josuke.

" **So it finally begins…"**

" **Now, if you'll give me a moment of your time…"**

Suddenly their Velvet Keys in their pockets are shining. Both men were teleported to The Velvet Room.

"We have been expecting you." greeted Igor "The catastrophe that is headed both your ways… It has already taken human lives in its approach towards you two… But you have nothing to fear. You already have the power to fight against it. It seems that the time for you two to use your Personas has come… *chuckle*" Margaret points to both of them and says "Your Personas ability is that of the wild card. If you strengthen your bonds properly, their power will help both of you overcome any ordeal. Our role is to facilitate that."

"My contribution… is to give birth to new Personas." Said Igor "By mixing together multiple Persona cards, I can transmute them into a new form… this, in other words, is the fusion of Personas. You two have the power to hold multiple Personas and to use them accordingly. When you two defeat an enemy, the seeds of possibility you two attain will appear before you as cards. At times, they may be hard to grasp… but you two must master your fears and reach out to them. When you two obtain new cards, please do not hesitate to bring them here. If you two have been developing your Social Links, then your Personas will gain even more power… They will be one of your chief sources of strength… You two would do well to take this to heart."

They remembered that Yosuke Social Link is of the Magician, and if any Magician Arcana is fused, that Persona will be even stronger.

Igor looks to Margaret, and nods. Margaret then holds up a book and says "The tome you two see in my hand is the Persona Compendium. Registering the Personas you two hold will allow both of you to recall them at any time. Please see me when you two wish to use it."

"*chuckle* Do you two recall my words to both of you before?" asked Igor "'The coming year is a turning point in your destinies… If the mystery goes unsolved, your futures may be forever lost.' I meant precisely what I said. Defeat in battle to both of you is not the only way your journey may come to an end… Please do not forget this. When next time we meet, you will come here of your own will. *chuckle* I took forward to it. Until then… Farewell."

Both men found themselves at where they were. Aware that their experience with continue.

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

Author's Notes: Guess who's back? Back again. Captain's back. Tell a friend (please do). Well it's been a while (too long really), but I'm back with more Personalion. Also I have a new story that came out! For the three of you guys who like Mobile Suit Gundam (in the UC timeline), the story is called "Mobile Suit Gundam Tamlin". The new story is about an University student aristocrat named "Wolf Waynonix" who joins the Earth Federation for the sake of _revenge ._ He would later pilot the Gundam Tamlin. With this Gundam, he use it to take down a pro-Zeon radical group. Sounds great right? If you want to see it then go find in the anime category under Gundam UC. We're getting close to the the special Q&A chapter. Just remember that once chapter ten is released stop sending me new questions. Also questions for other things not related to this Fic send will be answered in the Future Fanfic catalog. Welp! Captain out!

JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 are owned by Hirohiko Araki and Atlus Co., Ltd. and not ME! 


	11. Chapter 10: Into the Castle

Chapter 10: Into the castle

Despite not having much (aside from a famous inn and a superstore), Inaba does have a pretty decant shopping district. The district was split in between two sides; a north side, and a south side. The south side had; Moel gas station, Yomenaido Bookstore, the Velvet Room, Daidara Metalworks, Marukyu Tofu store, and Shiroku Store. The north had; Chinese Diner Aiya, a Town Bulletin Board, Souzai Daigaku, Marutake Hobby Stop (but that's always closed), Tatsuhime Shrine, Tatsumi Textiles, the Barber shop (but that's always closed as well), Electronics Store (but that's also closed with a sign saying that the store is going out of business), Konishi Liquors, and a Bicycle Shop (but that too is also closed).

Both Yu and Josuke decided to Junes to meet up with Chie and Yosuke. Once the duo there they saw both Yosuke and Chie sitting down in the food court in their school uniforms. Some of the people at the food court stared at the four teenagers in their school uniforms on a Sunday. "With us in our uniforms of a Sunday really makes us stand out." said Josuke "The sale should end soon, so that'll get rid of some of the people wandering around here." said Yosuke "Them let's get going." proclaim Yu with the rest nodding. Yosuke turned to Chie and said "Chie, it's not too late to—" "I'm Going" said Chie "Fine, but don't push yourself, got it!?" responded Yosuke annoyed.

Once they got to the TV World main lobby, they saw Teddie standing in the cover. "Whoa, it really is that bear from last time…" said Chie "What're you doing?" Yosuke asked Teddie "Can't you tell? I'm thinking about stuff." "Have you been thinking about yourself all this time….?"asked Yu. "I've been deli-bear-ating over it for a long time now." Said Teddie "Hey, that wasn't a bad joke. Heehee…!" this made both Yosuke and Yu groan. "So…did you figure anything out?" said Yosuke "Eh, it's probably useless to think about it too much. I've seen the inside of your skull, and it was empty." Teddie walked out to Yosuke and said "How rude! You're right, though. I try and try but nothing comes out of my head." "Will you guys shut up!? Now's not the time for stupid jokes!" snapped Chie "Listen… Someone came here yesterday right?"

Teddie turned to Chie "Wow! There's a girl with a better nose than me!? What's your name, Miss?" "M-Miss? Uh…I'm Chie. But never mind that! Tell me more about that 'Someone'!" "I think it happened a little after I talked with you guys. After that, it felt like someone was here." "Was It Yukiko-san!?" asked Yu "I don't know. I haven't looked…" answered Teddie, he then pointed to somewhere saying "The presence is over that way. That's probably where they are." Chie looked over where Teddie was pointing "Over there, huh…? Is everyone ready?" "Y-Yeah!" "Ready for anything." "Yes." Said; Yosuke, Yu, and Josuke respectively. The group started heading for their destination.

They finally made it to their destination. "What the…? A castle!?" said Chie "Y'think this is the place they showed on TV last time?" the teens looked at Teddie "Are you sure that there was no one behind the camera for that ｢ **bizarre** ｣ Midnight program?" asked Josuke "Program…? I don't know." Answered Teddie "Maybe people on your side can see stuff in this world. It might be that. And I told you before! There's only me and ｢ **Shadows** ｣ here! There's no 'camera' stuff going on. This world has been like this from the beginning." "'From the beginning'…? That's what we don't understand!" noted Yosuke. "I dunno…Can you guys explain everything about your world?" said Teddie "I've never seen this 'program' thingy before. So I don't know." "Well…is that really what's happening? Are we really looking into this world?" noted Chie "Because the first time Yukiko showed up on that channel was before she disappeared. Doesn't that seem off? I mean, Yukiko saying stuff like 'score myself a hot stud'? That's not like her at all!"

"'Score'? 'Stud'…?" said Teddie looking at Chie. "Yeah, I couldn't believe it either…Yukiko-san would never say anything like that." added Yosuke "Huh…I wonder…Is this kinda like what happened to me last time…?" "There's a lot of stuff I still don't get. But after hearing your story…" said Teddie "I think that 'program' happens because of the person who appears on it. Or something like that…" everyone faces looked very puzzled. "So what you're saying Yukiko is the one behind the show?" said Yu "Ugh, I don't get this at all!" said Chie before continuing with "Hey…Do you feel Yukiko's presence from inside?" "I'm pretty sure." said Teddie "So, um, what's this 'scoring with a hot stud' thing…?" "Yukiko's Here…I'm going on ahead!" said Chie before running off into the castle.

"Hey! Chie wait up!" said Yu, but it was too late "Geez! We better follow her!" said Yosuke as they run after her. "Tch…" said Yosuke "She ran off on her own…" "Urk…!" said Teddie "There are lots of ｢ **Shadows** ｣ in the castle. It'll be dangerous inside for a girl by herself…" "Dude, are you serious!? Why didn't you tell us before!?" said Yosuke "C'mon, let's find Chie!"

Once they step inside the hallways and rooms liked lavish, much like a castle. "She hasn't gone that far yet." said Teddie "Ugh, she ran off all alone…" said Yosuke "Dammit, let's go!" "Um, wait a second!" halted Teddie "The ｢ **Shadows** ｣ have gotten aggravated ever since you two got here. They'll probably attack as soon as they find you, Senseis. So try to get the jump on ｢ **Shadows** ｣ before they can attack you!" "That's some helpful information Teddie, Thanks." Said Josuke. This cause Teddie to gasp, and turn his back at the other with his paw to his face blushing. _"Ah! Josuke-sensei thanked me!"_ thought Teddie with the other looked at him with awkward faces. _"And this will be the last time I thanked him…"_ Thought Josuke.

Walking through the halls the caught a glimpse of one of these ｢Shadows｣ look like. It was a huge black blob with eyes, and arms. "They looked a lot different from the last time we fought them…" whispered Yu. "Those are called '｢ **Testudos** ｣', a grouping of ｢Shadows｣." whispered Teddie "There are two types of ｢ **Testudos** ｣; ｢ **Lesser Testudos** ｣, and ｢ **Greater Testudos** ｣. ｢ **Greater Testudos** ｣ look like that while ｢ **Lesser Testudos** ｣ look like floating black balls of gas with arms." "So I'm guessing that the ｢ **Greater Testudos** ｣ are stronger?" asked Josuke "Well no. the reason for the '｢ **Greater** ｣' name is the that their bigger in shape." "Then how do we tell which is stronger?" asked Josuke "When their bigger in size." responded Teddie. The three teenagers looked at each other, and then they start sneaking up on it. With one thwack with Yu 9-iron, the battles starts. Once the battle starts ｢ **Greater Testudos** ｣ form into two of the same kind of ｢ **Shadows** ｣ from the first time they encountered with ｢ **Shadows** ｣. "Hey it's these things again." Yu pointed out "Those things are called '｢ **Lying Hableries** ｣'." said Teddie "You know their weakness, Yu-sensei." "Well here we go!" said Yosuke charge for one of the ｢ **Lying Hableries** ｣. He was able to hit one of them successfully with two twin wrenches. "Yeah first try!" said Yosuke "Nice, but that's not there weakness, ｢ **Izanagi** ｣! ZIO!" when Yu said that ｢ **Izanagi** ｣ fired a ball lightning. Once it hit the ｢ **Lying Hablerie** ｣ fell to the floor dead. "Hey where's the style to that?" said Josuke "But hey, at least I'll just use both; ｢Soft & Wet ｣, & ｢ **Logi** ｣ the way I know how." the last ｢ **Lying Hablerie** ｣ comes charging at Josuke. "Wait…What's ｢ **Soft & Wet**｣?" asked Yosuke. Josuke pulled a bubble out of the 'star-shaped birthmark on his shoulder' and toss it at the ｢ **Lying Hablerie** ｣, once it connected the ｢ **Lying Hablerie** ｣ stopped in place somehow then it suddenly fell to the ground. "｢ **Logi** ｣ Cleave!" ｢ **Logi** ｣ slash though the ｢ **Lying Hablerie** ｣, and it killed the ｢ **Lying Hablerie** ｣. "Style~." Said Josuke. "YES!" the teenagers said high fiving each other. Just then Yu and Josuke start seeing some ｢ **mysterious cards** ｣ right before them. "What are…wait" just then Yu remembered what Igor told them…

" _ **When you defeat an enemy, the seeds of possibility you attain will appear before you as cards. At times, they may be hard to grasp…but you must master your fear and reach out to them."**_

"Ah, I get it now." Josuke said "So whenever we defeat an enemy these events will appear, and once they do we'll be able to get new ｢ **Personas** ｣ to use.""So how's going to go first?" wondered Yu. These cause a huge period of silence for the both of them (mainly because Teddie and Yosuke couldn't see what they're seeing) until Josuke broke the silence with "Rock-Paper-Scissors…" "…Okay…". After one game it was decided that Yu would go first, and Josuke would get the next one. Yu got a good look at the cards. There were six; two cards that looked broken, and one that was red, and had red cross in the up right corner. The next three had; **'a green slime monster, a blue female Hindu belly-dancer, and a green monster with a flaming spoon'**.

 _"_ _ **'The green flaming spoon guy'**_ _looks to be a_ _ **'fire elemental'**_ _, so he might come in handy later on…"_ thought Yu "I'll choose **'this one'**." Once he chose the **'flaming spoon Persona'** , it along with the other cards started to spin around each other. _"I guess they wanted me to catch the card first…"_ Yu has seen the kind of games before, and has got a neat way of winning them. He remembered where it was before the game started, so he was able to trace its original spot to where it's moving right now. He was able to grab it once it got close "Gotcha!" When grabbed it he was able to know the name of the ｢ **Persona** ｣ he got "｢ **Ukobach** ｣ huh…" The card disappeared from Yu's hand, and into his body.

"That was pretty easy so far." said Yosuke "Just remember, that it will get harder later on." said Yu "We should get going." said Josuke. They hall moved around the first floor, taking down ｢ **Shadows** ｣ as they go to the staircase to the second floor. Once there Teddie turned to the others, and said "You're good at fighting, Senseis. Compared to you two, Yosuke stinks…" "Shut up, Ted!" said Yosuke "Though I do gotta admit…You have a knack for this stuff." "Doesn't he?" continued Teddie "So you should be the ones to give Yosuke orders during a fight." This would cause Josuke to think to himself for a second. "It tick me off to hear Teddie say that stuff, but I don't wanna cause trouble doing my own thing in battle." Said Yosuke "So don't hesitate to order me around. I'm counting on you two." "Me and Josuke will do our best! Right Josuke?" Yu said "I'll help us ace this!" added Josuke.

Right in front of them was a big door, when they walked up to the door Teddie said "There she is! Chie-chan is in there!" They nodded and Josuke opened the door. As they entered, they saw Chie standing in this huge room all by herself. "Chie! Are you okay!?" asked Yu, she didn't respond. Yu stepped forward saying "Is something the matter…?" Then a 'familiar' female voice…..

" _She said that red looks good on me…"_

"Yukiko-san!?" said Yosuke.

" _I hated my name…Yukiko…'Snow'. Snow is cold and it melts quickly…it's transient…worthless…But it's perfect for me…Apart from inheriting the inn, I'm worthless…Still…Chie told me that red looks good on me."_

"Are these…Yukiko-san's inner thoughts? I remember hearing Saki-senpai's. too…" said Yosuke. "Yeah. This castle is probably here because of this Yukiko person." added Teddie. "Yukiko…" said Chie, her voice had a bit of sadness to it being that both she, and Yukiko are the most bestest of friends.

" _Chie was the only one who gave my life meaning…She's bright and strong, and she can do anything…She has everything that I don't…Compared to Chie, I'm…I'm…"_

That line took Chie aback.

" _Chie protects me…She looks after my worthless life…And I…I don't deserve any of it…Chie is so kind…"_

"Yukiko, I-I…"

"' **Chie is so kind,' huh? What a joke."** A voice similar to Chie's appeared.

"Wh-What…!?" responded a surprised Chie. She obviously didn't say that of course, but who or what did…

Then a double of Chie walk up in front of the actual Chie, much like Shadow!Yosuke, and also like Shadow!Yosuke, this version of Chie had yellow glowing irises, and a strange glowing aura around her. "Oh man…is that…!?" said Yosuke "Yeah…yeah that is…" said Yu "It's just like Yosuke!" said Teddie "She lost control over her suppressed self! Now it's a ｢ **Shadow** ｣!" "Déjà vu…" said Josuke.

" **Are we talking about THAT Yukiko!? She says I'm protecting her!? "** said Chie's twisted twin **"She says she's worthless! *chuckle* That's how it should be, right?"**

"Wh-What're you saying?" questioned Chie.

" **Yukiko's sooo good looking…sooo fair-skinned…sooo feminine…She's the one all the guys drool over."** said Shadow!Chie **"When Yukiko looked at me with such jealousy…Man, did I get a charge out of that. Yukiko knows the score. She can't do anything if I'm not around…I'm better than her…Much, much better!"**

"No! I have never thought that!" argued Chie. Wh-What're we gonna do?" Yosuke asked "We need to protect Chie." Said Yu. The four of them run towards her. Chie immediately stops them saying "N-No, don't come near me! Don't look at me!" pleaded Chie "Chie, calm down." Said Yosuke "It's okay Chie, this—" "No! This is not okay! This isn't me!" said Chie interrupting Yu. "Stop right there! Don't say the phrase again!" warned Josuke.

" ***chuckle* That's right. I'm the one who can't do anything alone…I can't win as a girl, let alone as a person…I'm pathetic."** said Shadow!Chie **"But Yukiko…She depends on me…*chuckle* That's why she's my friend…I'll never loosen my grip on her…She's too important to me."**

Chie turned to Shadow!Chie, replying with "No…That is not how I think of her…"

" ***chuckle* So, you're just gonna turn your back and deny me again?" s** aid Shadow!Chie **"But things are different now. When the time comes…I'll be one left standing. You won't mind, right? I'm still you!"**

"Shut up! You're…" shouted Chie "Chie stop!" said Yu "You're not me!" shouted Chie.

" ***chuckle* Heehee…Ahahahahahaha!"** Shadow!Chie laughed be turning into a yellow-clad dominatrix with a matching hood on top a tower of high school girls. The grotesque form of Shadow!Chie made the real Chie fall down in horror then blacked out.

"Chie!" yelled Yosuke and Yu. "I-It's coming! You have to use your powers to save Chie-chan!" said Teddie as the battle begin

" **I am a shadow…The true self…"** said Shadow!Chie **"What are you guys think you're doing? Trying to defend the 'real' me? Then you're gonna pay the price!"**

"Shut up! Quit being such a pain!" said Yosuke. "Chie hang in there…this will be quick…" Yu said.

" **Hah…Think you can stop me that easy!?"** said Shadow!Chie.

"Guys I have plan for this, but I need cooperation from both of you." said Josuke "I'm all ears Josuke!" said Yu "Whatever plan you have better be a good." added Yosuke. The three huddled together for a moment, and some chatter can be heard with Yosuke shouting "WHAT!" before being immediately being told to be quiet. Then they split up to start they're plan (with Josuke readying ｢ **Soft & Wet**｣ in secret).

" **Ugggh! What was taking you three so long?"** whined Shadow!Chie **"I might has well killed you three while you were talking."**

"Didn't I say to 'shut up'!" Said Yosuke before running towards Shadow!Chie "Yosuke wait!?" yelled Yu

" **BOTTOMLESS ENVY!"**

But it was too late because Yosuke started his attack only to be smacked away by Shadow!Chie's whip. "YOSUKE!" screamed both Yu and Josuke as they saw Yosuke being sent flying a few feet into the air.

" **Hmph! Was that the best he could done."** gloated Shadow!Chie **"Well time to play with you-"**

"｢ **Izanagi** ｣ ZIO!" "｢ **Logi** ｣ AGI!" both ｢ **Personas** ｣ fired their attacks in unison at Shadow!Chie. Shadow!Chie goes into a guard position, but didn't feel anything. Once Shadow!Chie broke out of guard position to see that there was a huge smoke cloud around Shadow!Chie. The Zio and Agi blast hit each other right before hitting Shadow!Chie.

" **What the-! Where the hell are you!?"** Shadow!Chie yelled.

Shadow!Chie then felt a cut, then another, and another, and another, and another, and another. There were more cuts on Shadow!Chie's body then Shadow!Chie could count. The smoke has dissipated for Shadow!Chie to see Yu with ｢ **Izanagi** ｣, and Josuke with ｢ **Logi** ｣. The cut must be from ｢ **Logi** ｣, and ｢ **Izanagi** ｣. Shadow!Chie is however resistant to the strikes. "｢ **Izanagi** ｣ RAKUNDA!" commanded Yu as a light shined around Shadow!Chie. Shadow!Chie felt less durable, but what Shadow!Chie didn't expect to see Josuke run towards Shadow!Chie with ｢ **Soft & Wet's**｣ human form fallowing with him. "Part 4!" said Josuke before sending ｢ **Soft & Wet**｣ to attack Shadow!Chie.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

｢ **Soft & Wet**｣ threw punch after punch while producing a ton soap bubble simultaneously. "｢ **Logi** ｣ CLEAVE!" commanded Josuke, ｢ **Logi** ｣ launch himself at Shadow!Chie during ｢ **Soft & Wet's**｣ punch barrage. "ORA!" yelled ｢ **Logi** ｣ as he slash Shadow!Chie, sending the ｢ **Shadow** ｣ flying ten feet back. Shadow!Chie started to get back, but was still in pain.

 **"Are you guys idiots!? Why are you protecting her like that? She's nothing but a grubby bitch!"** said Shadow!Chie annoyed by how two (initially three) guys are fighting to protect the likes of Chie Satonaka of all people.

"With those words, makes me want to shut you up faster. ｢ **Izanagi** ｣ ZIO!" said Yu as ｢ **Izanagi** ｣ shot a ball of lightning at Shadow!Chie. It was able to hit, but it looks as if it didn't do much damage. "｢ **Logi** ｣ AGI!" commanded Josuke, but just like with Zio it two didn't have much effect on Shadow!Chie.

" **Nice try! But you have to try harder then that MAZIO!"** said Shadow!Chie as the ｢ **Shadow** ｣ fired two balls of lightning at the two teens.

Yu was able to dodge the attack, and Josuke was able block it, but not without suffering much damage. Josuke's uniform was damage with holes revealing some cuts and bruises. "Josuke are you okay!?" Yu asked "Yeah…Just got damage a bit…nothing to worry about…" replied Josuke.

 **"Awww! Did someone got a little boo-boo?"** Shadow!Chie mocked.

"Not as big as one you're gonna get, YOSUKE NOW!" Shadow!Chie was caught off by what Josuke said. Shadow!Chie also didn't expect to see Yosuke right below the ｢ **Shadow** ｣ in a soap bubble made by ｢ **Soft & Wet's**｣ ready to attack (2). "You got it! ｢ **Jiraiya** ｣ GARU!" said Yosuke as ｢ **Jiraiya** ｣ launch a gust of wind at Shadow!Chie, sending the ｢ **Shadow** ｣ into the air, and landing hard on the ground in extreme pain. "I see now, so Garu is more effective." said Yu "But this battle is about to end soon." added Josuke.

 _"Everything up to this during the battle is going all according to plan, even Yosuke's fake outburst from and getting swatted after earlier was all part of the plan…" thought Josuke. "I had_ _｢_ _ **Soft & Wet's**_ _｣_ _to put Yosuke in a soap bubble, and have it fallow Shadow!Chie's back until me, and Yu used our offensive attacks to find Shadow!Chie's weakness. Whether one of our attacks were effective or not, Yosuke would have to use Garu as a sneak attack…"_

 **"Ngh ... Don't make fun of me ... You're ... You're nothing against me...!"** said Shadow!Chie as the ｢ **Shadow** ｣ slowly got up.

"Now's our chance! You two ready?" asked Yosuke "Yes!" "Yeah!" said Yu and Josuke respectively. As the trio charged forward at Shadow!Chie. They attack with a flurry of strikes from; Yu, Yosuke, Josuke (using ｢ **Soft & Wet's**｣ of course), ｢ **Jiraiya** ｣, ｢ **Izanagi** ｣, and ｢ **Logi** ｣. "Okay! On 3! 3!" "2!" "1!" said; Yu, Yosuke, and Josuke respectively as; ｢ **Izanagi** ｣ fired Zio, ｢ **Jiraiya** ｣ fired Garu, and ｢ **Logi** ｣ fired Agi at once at Shadow!Chie.

" **No!"** yelled Shadow!Chie as the blast made a huge explosion engulfing Shadow!Chie, and causing the three teens, and Teddie to be sent flying back a little. Once the smoke cleared, they saw that Shadow!Chie was nowhere to be seen. The three teens pounded fists while saying "Yeah!".

Chie started to get up from the whole ordeal with the others heading towards her. "Ngh…" is what came out of her mouth as she was on her feet. "Chie are you all right!?" asked Yu clearly worried for her well being. "What happened…?" asked Chie. But much to her and everyone else's surprise. Shadow!Chie is standing in front of everyone in human form. "What's the matter…? Got nothing to say anymore?" Chie berated her calm clone "Stop it, Chie. It's all right." Said Yosuke "B-But…" said Chie "We all have different faces." said Yu "Everyone…" Chie said "He's right…I went through the same thing." added Yosuke "So I can understand… I mean… Everyone has a side like this…"

Chie was silent for a few seconds then walk up to Other!Chie, and said "Yeah…I kinda get it now. You are me…A side of me I couldn't forgive…That I tried to ignore…But you still exist. You're a part of me…" this made Other!Chie nod in agreement.

A strange light emanated from Other!Chie. The light grew bigger and bigger, engulfing Other!Chie until Other!Chie's form change into something different.

It was wearing a yellow and black jumpsuit with; a battle skirt, white gloves, and white boots. It also has long black hair, and a motorcycle helmet that has a large protrusion on the top. It had a two bladed pole arm. This was completely different from it was. It was clear to everyone else (but Chie), this was Chie's ｢ **Persona** ｣, ｢ **Tomoe** ｣.

The ｢ **Persona** ｣ faded into Chie. The others gathered around Chie "I…Um, well it's true that part of me feels that way…" said Chie "But I wasn't lying about being friends with Yukiko…!" "Like we didn't know that already." noted Yosuke. Chie suddenly fell on her knees "C-Chie!" said Yu "I'm okay…Just a little tired…" "I beg to differ." said Josuke "Also I believe…You could use the same power as we do now." "Huh…?" said Chie.

Jouske, Yosuke, and Yu looked at each other, and Yosuke said "Hey, what should we do?" "Let's take a break for a while." replied Yu "All right. Let's get back to the entrance, though. It's dangerous around here." said Yosuke "I-I never said I needed a break! I…can still keep going…" said Chie. She tried to get up, but Teddie stop her time to say "Don't overdo it!" "We know you can, but we have to be at good health with enough stamina to spare. Don't worry…We'll save Yukiko-san, no matter what…I promise…" said Yu kneeling to face Chie "And now you can be able to use a ｢ **Persona** ｣ like the three of us, so you can help us get Yukiko-san back. It would be great if to have you in our little rescue team." added Josuke "So we need to head back, and regroup." "But Yukiko's still in here, isn't she!? I-I…If those were Yukiko's true feelings…then I have to tell her something. I'm not as strong as she thinks! It's because she was with me…Because we were always together, I was able to act that way. If we weren't, I'd…" "Well, you need to get your strength back! Then you can tell her!" "Well, you need to get your strength back! Then you can tell her!" said Teddie "Yuki-chan's normal. The ｢ **Shadows** ｣ don't attack normal people. They only attack when the ' **fog'** lifts here."

Yosuke looked at Teddie, and asked "So Yukiko-san will be safe until then, right?" "I'm positive." replied Teddie "Why…? I don't get it…" said Chie "Teddie told us that the weather here is the opposite of our own world." Yosuke responded "When it fogs over in our world…That's the day it lifts here, and that's when the ｢ **Shadows** ｣attack their victim. So even if we leave for a while, Yukiko-san won't be in danger until the fog starts to cover Inaba. I'm sure of it. ' **It was the same way for that announcer and Senpai** '…Don't you remember how it was foggy in town on the days they died?" "You mean…they were killed by their ' **other selves** '?" asked Chie "The ' **fog** ' usually appears after it rains." answered Yosuke "But it's been sunny lately. I don't think it's going to rain anytime soon. Don't worry so much. We'll check the weather forecast first thing when we get back." "But I-I can't turn back now! We've come so far!" said Chie "Yukiko's still here! She all alone…She must be so scared!" "Then how long are we're going to walk around until we find Yukiko-san!" exclaim Josuke "Th-That…!" said Chie "And that's the thing! You don't know what's waiting for you further in this place. There might be stronger enemies that can deal with you easily." Said Josuke "If we keep forcing ourselves any harder. We could die, and no one will save Yukiko-san!? We cannot lose, at any cost…Am I wrong?"

Chie sighed at that statement, and said "…Alright." Yu helped Chie up on her feet. Josuke and Yosuke started to walk out before Chie said "I'm sorry about before…I shouldn't have rushed in like that by myself…" "We'll go together next time." said Yu "No worries." continued Yosuke "That's alright." said Josuke "We're definitely gonna save Yukiko-san…Right?" asked Yosuke "…Right!" answered Chie.

As they entered the lobby. Chie looked to be having a hard time seeing where she was. "I...I'm feeling even worse than the last time I came in here…" noted Chie "My head feels like it's gonna split open…Are you guys okay?" "It's because of these." said Yu pointing to the glasses "That's right, you're not wearing the glasses." said Yosuke "Oh yeah…What's with those glasses? Did your eyesight go bad?" asked Chie "No. just a fashion trend." answered Josuke with a straight face "You're joking right…?" said Yosuke. Josuke gave him a toothy smile showing his gappy teeth, "Tum de dummm! I got a pair ready for Chie-chan, too." Said Teddie hold a pair of yellow glasses "Here you go!" she puts on the glasses he gave her "Whoa! What the-!? This is awesome! It's like the fog doesn't exist!" "Why didn't you whip those out earlier if you had them?" Yosuke questioned Teddie "I made them right now! You didn't tell me she was coming! It was all so sadden! I mean, sudden!" "Huh…so that's the trick. I was wondering how you guys could see where you were going." said Chie "Hey, is it alright if I keep this?" "Fo' sho!" said Teddie "Well have to stop here today…But I'll be back with these puppies! " said Chie "You guys better not come here without me, got it!?" "Yeah, let's all promise each other…Nobody goes in alone. It's way too dangerous." said Yosuke "If we don't work together, we won't be able to solve this case or save Yukiko-san…Right?" "You're right." Yu said "Yeah, I agree. I promise too." added Chie "I'm on same boat with you guys." continued Josuke. "Let's solve this case." said Yu "Alright, so from tomorrow on, we'll try and come here as much as we can after school…And that includes days off."

"Hey…Would you mind being our leaders?" Yosuke turned to Yu and Josuke to ask them that. This caught the two of guard "You two were the firsts to get this power, and you both are way better in a fight than either of us. I think it's best for all of us if you two set the pace of the investigation, and we follow your leads. I'm cool playing second banana." "Ehh…Sure, why not." said Yu "Okay. We're counting on you." said Yosuke "Actually, I'm more comfortable being the battle strategist. If that's fine." asked Josuke "Well okay I'm down with that." said Yosuke "I mean, I'm more the advisor type, y'know? An ideas man, not an executive." "I'm with Yosuke. if you're the ones calling the shots, I'd feel a lot more comfortable about this." added Chie "I'm with Yosuke too. If you're the ones calling the shots, my pillow will be a lot more comfortable at night." continued Teddie "Teddie, would you please stop talking? I'm really on edge right now…" said Chie which made Teddie feel a bit discouraged.

 _Yu and Josuke have been unanimously appointed team leader, and strategist_ _respectively. Their days of pursuing this case alongside your friends have begun…_

 **Thou art I… And I am thou… Thou hast established a new bond…**

 **It brings thee closer to the truth…**

 **Thou shalt be blessed when creating** ｢ **Personas** ｣ **of the Fool Arcana…**

 _Yu, and Josuke has established a bond with the rest of the group, the Investigation Team in the Fool Arcana…_

"Okay. Let's get some rest for today so we're ready for tomorrow on." said Yosuke "And don't forget to check the weather forecast. It gets foggy after a lot of rain, so let's keep an eye out. Also, let's make sure we gear up for next time." Everyone nodded, then returned to Junes.

Both Yu and Josuke went back home. Their journey to rescue Yukiko, is just beginning…

 _To Be Continued_

 **Stand and Persona stats**

 **Persona: Jiraiya**

 **User: Yosuke Hanamura**

 **Arcana: Magician** (2)

 **Element base: Wind**

 **Inherits : –**

 **Reflects: -**

 **Absorbs: -**

 **Blocks: -**

 **Resists: Wind**

 **Weak to: Electricity**

 **Moves: Garu - light Wind attack (1 foe)**

 **Bash – light phys attack (1 foe)**

 **Dia – slightly restores ally's HP (1 ally)**

 **Sukukaja – increases ally's SPD & ACC (1 ally)**

 **Dekaja – nullifies stat bonuses to the enemy (all foes)**

 **Sonic Punch - light phys attack (1 foe)**

 **Magaru - light Wind attack (all foes)**

 **Tentarafoo - confuses enemies (30% chance)** **(all foes)**

 **Garula – medium wind attack (1 foe)**

 **Diarama – moderately restores ally's HP (1 ally)**

 **Magarula -** **medium wind attack (all foes)**

 **Wind Boost - strengthens Wind attacks by 25%**

 **Wind Break – nullifies enemy's wind resistance (1 foe)**

 **Garudyne – heavy** **wind attack (1 foe)**

 **Masukukaja -** **increases ally's SPD & ACC (all allies)**

 **Magarudyne - heavy** **wind attack (all foes)**

 **Brave Blade – severe phys attack (1 foe)**

 **Wind Amp -** **strengthens Wind attacks by 50%**

 **Jiraiya** **is a character from Japanese folklore. He is a ninja who uses shapeshifting magic to morph into a gigantic toad.**

Author's Note: Hello everybody, and I am BACK with a new chapter. Now you guys maybe wondering "what was taking so long"? Well my book club was doing this looooong novel called _"Chains"_ , and I had to read a few chapters aweek (I'm not the best reader out there…), so a lot of stuff I was working on got delayed, and delayed, and delayed, and so now, and whatever free time I did had was spent playing games I wanted more, and I also wanted to give you guys more time to think of questions for the Q&A (and very little of you guys asked). Thank god we finished the book, and hopefully we pick a shorter book next time. So now I'm going to be writing more this August for guys. That goes double for Mobile Suit Gundam Tamlin (chapter 1 is in the works, and it might be released this month…or next month), and I hope you guys enjoy this story and my other story as well.

One more thing. All questions for the Q&A (mostly for Personalion) have been taken. Sooo~ you can stop asking questions, and the Q&A special will be done soon (maybe at the end of the month), and for that special I brought in a very special quest. Who will be…? You'll have to tune in to find out.

Oh yeah before I go. I'm dropping the release time to whenever I'm with the chapter (wait until midnight sounds soo stupid now that I think about it...). See ya, Captain out.

Further reading

(1 (1) If you guys are wondering. Yes Josuke can put human sized things in his soap bubbles. He tried this with Yotsuyu Yagiyama (If I remember correctly).

(2 (2) I fixed up the ｢ **Persona** ｣ stats section to include; Inherit, Reflect, Absorb, and Arcana. If you are wondering what Arcana I made Josuke's ｢ **Persona** ｣, I made it a World Arcana because there is character in the game that has that Arcana. So I guess Josuke has ｢ **ZA WARDO** ｣! (sorry….).

JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 are owned by Hirohiko Araki and Atlus Co., Ltd. and not ME!


	12. Personalion Q&A Chapter

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BOYS AND GIRLS! IT'S TIME FOR THE JOJOLION Q &A CHAPTER! Starring your host, CAPTIAN KOHAI KOGAMI!**

(The camera turned to a fake cardboard audience make cheering noises)

Kogami: Hello everybody, Captain Kohai here for long awaited Q&A chapter that I announced since chapter 8. I would like to say "You guys send me a lot of questions!", but despite the fact that I gave you guys so much time to think of any questions you wanted to ask, hardly any of you did -(Lazy bastards)-. But I did come prepared for this with default questions detailing some things about the story, and the person who will be reading these is someone from a completely different franchise. Koei Tecmo's Warrior Orochi sub-series'. Taigong Wang!

Wang: Okay why am I here?

Kohai: Because why not.

Wang: But wouldn't it make more sense if someone from either the Persona or JoJo series to be reading this?

Kohai: I try that, but everybody was busy, so I pulled some names out of a hat, and yours was the one I got. So muh!

Wang: Okay. How were you able to convince the higher ups at Koei Tec. to get me here?

Kohai: Oh I have my ways Mr. Taigong, I have my ways.

(Cuts to the Koei Tecmo building's creative office)

Y. Erikawa: Suzuki. Koinuma. What the hell is this thing are we seeing?

Suzuki: Well Erikawa-san, some gaijin asked if we could lend him Taigong Wang for a one time appearance for something in exchange we use this story idea for a Warriors based game he made.

Koinuma: I personally thought that the title "Delinquent Chase" was kinda enticing.

K. Erikawa: Well you've clearly been gypped. Because this is clearly some angsty teenager's original story that is extremely violent and obscene for the sake of it.

Y. Erikawa: And this person clearly has no idea what Japanese delinquents think or even act like.

K. Erikawa: And it seemed like he gave up on writing the story after the second chapter.

Suzuki: Yeah. I think you right on the whole "being gypped" thing.

K. Erikawa: Yeah, and we're also docking both of your pay for this.

Koinuma & Suzuki: Dammit...

(Cuts back to Taigong & Kohai)

Kohai: besides aren't you guys over there done doing work on Warrior Orochi 4?

Wang: Not quite. We still have some stuff they need me for.

Kohai: Oh! Well sorry…

Wang: *sigh* That is quite alright. Since I'm already here why not.

Q. What version of the game are you using?

Kohai: The PS2 version. It's the only one I have, and I have no true need for the PS Vita version (I really don't need the extra fluff and Marie).

Q. When you're write each chapter, do you watch LP's of the game?

Kohai: Well yes and no. When I write a chapter I play along with the game and watch LP. I start writing on a weekend, and try to finish a chapter over the weekend. If I wasn't able to however, I would leave the console on unattended until I finish the chapter. Fun fact, it took a week and a half to finish the last chapter due to slight delays.

Wang: I don't think that's good for the console.

Kohai: Yeah. I left the PS2 off for a while after chapter 10 went up. At the time of when this will go up I would start working on chapter 11.

Q. Will this be a long story?

Kohai: Yeah…*sigh*

Q. Are you going to introduce _Firiichigo Higashikata_ (Josuke's "dad"), and if so who is he really?

Kohai: Yes I will. I won't give out too much, but I will tell you that he will come after the gang rescues Joshu, and when he _flies_ into the story some of you Persona fans will might know what his true identity will be.

Q. Will Joshu and/or Yasuho make a return to this story anytime soon?

Kohai: Yes they will. Joshu will be first, then Yasuho. And I have some things planned for; Personas, Dungeons, and Shadows too. It's gonna be great.

Q. Will Josuke have a wardrobe malfunction so we can see the cast's reactions to Josuke's condition?

Wang: Wait…what?

Kohai: I know what they're talking about. No, but I do have a scene in the game that will allude to Josuke's extra ball.

Wang: "Extra ball"…Oh!?...Oh dear…So does he also have a second…

(Taigong wiggles his index finger)

Kohai: No just the one.

Wang: Oh good.

Q. What is the hardest part of the fic?

Kohai: Definitely the fight scenes. Now video game!Invs. Team doesn't have to worry about JoJo style fights, but Fanfic!Invs. Team have to, which is an obligation to for a JoJo story (or at least a story that features JoJo characters in it). It's hard, it takes awhile to make it, but the payoff is wonderful.

Q. Hey will Yu and the Investigation Team get Stands?

Kohai: Nah, it would be a lot harder to do then the fight scenes. The amount of effort, and thinking when it comes to Stands, and their names is crazy. For more info Stands, and the names and references of them. Check out the IT JUST WORKS series, or some of The Beauty of… series by Meti ｢Not the bad guy｣ on YouTube.

Q. Will there be anymore Persona and JoJo crossovers in the future?

Kohai: Yes there will be. I have plans for the JoJo's Persona Adventures series. The future titles will be; JJPA 3: Stardust SEEers, JJPA 5: Phantom Aureo, JJPA 2: Unbreakable Sin, JJPA 2: Eternal Diamond, and JJPA 1: Revelation of the Megami Ibunroku Ball Run. I will also try planning a JoJo's Persona Adventures Q fanfic, and a JoJo & Fire Emblem: Awakening crossover fanfic.

Q. What will be the next JJPA fanfic?

Kohai: The next one after this will be JJPA 5: Phantom Aureo. Of course it will be a retelling of Persona 5. The Deuteragonist is going to be Akira Kurusu and Narancia Ghirga, now you may be wondering "Why Narancia? Why not Bruno, or Giorno, or Fugo, or Mista?", Thought it would be more interesting with him as part of the main lead, but he will be companied by Gyro Zeppeli though. You guys also might be thinking "How does Narancia, and Gyro ended up in the Persona world?" well if I told you why, it would spoil the secret connection between the JoJo's world and the Persona world. All I have to tell is that our favorite trap, and Zeppeli (though later on) are with the Phantom Thieves on this one.

* * *

Kohai: Welp! That's all of the questions for this Q&A. I might do another one in the future. Maybe. I like to thank you guys for tuning in for this one, and I also like to thank Mr. Taigong Wang for taking time out of his day to read these questions off for me.

Wang: Well you're welcome Mr. Kogami, so send me back home if you will.

Kohai: Oh! Sure.

(Kohai presses a button that dematerialized Taigong out of the room)

Kohai: Hmph! The nerve!

End!

JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Dynasty Warriors (and other Warriors games), and Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 are owned by Hirohiko Araki, Koei Tecmo Holdings Co., Ltd., and Atlus Co., Ltd. and not ME!


	13. Chapter 11: A friend in the shadows

Chapter 11: A friend in the shadows

Evening

Both Yu and Josuke head back home after the events of today. Once they got in they had dinner with Nanako and Dojima while the News on the TV. "That's all for world news tonight. Coming up next, the local news." Said the Annoucer. Dojima thought to himself for a second. His was quiet, with a stern expression on the face.

Nanako look at her father then back to Yu and Josuke, Dojima also looked at the two teens who were busty eating. "Hey. Mind if I ask something?" said Dojima "You aren't getting involved with any strange business, are you? What happened at the station this afternoon… it's still bothering me." this caught Yu and Josuke attention, and they looked at the elder Dojima. "Is there… anything you're not telling me?" asked Dojima "It's nothing important." replied Yu while Josuke shakes his head no "I'll be the judge of that." Dojima continued "Well, it's just been nagging at me, that's all…" Nanako confused at the situation asked "What's wrong? Are you fighting…?" the three older people of the house turned to look at Nanako "No… We're not having a fight." said Dojima "This isn't the police station…" said Nanako.

Dojima rubbed his forehead, and said to the teens "I agreed to look after both of you. So don't get yourselves involved in anything that could get any of you into trouble. Got that?" The teens nod in agreement, and they continued with eating as the news broadcast continued "And now, our weather forecast." said the weather announcer "Due to high-pressure fronts from the west, that sunny spring-like weather will stay with us for a while longer." Nanako look to her father, and asked "Is this lady the one who decides the weather?" The three older folks looked at Nanako with dumbfounded looks "'Cause when she says that it'll be sunny, it always is…" "S-She doesn't have that sort of ability, Nanako…" replied Yu "And half of the time she's could just be wrong." added Josuke "Oooh…" said Nanako "…Never mind that, let keep eating." said Dojima. The news continues, heedless of the heavy atmosphere…

Monday, April 18th 2011, weather: sunny, Early Morning

"I wonder how Chie's doing." said Yosuke to both Yu, and Josuke "Too much stuff happened yesterday. I hope she's back to her usual self…" "I hope so as while." added Yu "If worst come we could set her up with some counseling." said Josuke though this did little to help them at ease. After that the classroom door open with Chie walking in, the three male teens looked on with surprised. There was nothing completely different about her, nothing to indicate "Chie has changed". She walked up to the her new teammates and said "Oh, mornin'." "Morning." replied Josuke "You okay?" asked Yu. Chie nodded, and said "Yep." There a few seconds of silence before continuing with this "Um… Thank for everything yesterday. It's kinda embarrassing, ya know? You three were right there to see my ｢ **hidden feeling** ｣ and all…" "Don't sweat it." said Yosuke "Yeah, Yosuke went through ｢ **the same thing** ｣, and me, and Josuke didn't mind." added Yu "Really…" said Chie "Soooo… what was it like?" "Huh? Uhhh, how should I put this…" said Yosuke scratching his head trying not to embarrass himself (though it wouldn't matter anyway) "Oh, I nearly forgot! None of ｢ **that** ｣ happened when ｢ **both of yours awakened** ｣, huh?" said Yosuke slightly changing the topic "Hmmm, could that be because you've got ｢ **nothing to hide** ｣?" "Oh? So nothing happened for both of you?" said Chie "I gotta agree that you seem like a pretty open guy, Yu. There's a funny air about you… As for JoJo-kun. I guess you're has that type of person who can easily attracted ｢ **bizarreness** ｣ wherever you go, whether you trying to or not." "Uh, thanks…" said Josuke, but it has dawned on him sometimes that Josuke does attracted anything that is too ｢ **bizarre** ｣. "I dunno, I guess that's what draws people to both of you, or something like that." continued Chie "Want me to bare it all?" said a very smugy Yu, but in saying that did gave Chie a shocked look for a bit "Wha—Hey, what're you talking about!?" "Don't do it! You'll get arrested again!" said Yosuke "Yu, I didn't know you were a chronic streaker!?" said Josuke "There's a lot of things you don't about me." said Yu in a mockery of a creepy voice, the four then shared a good laugh together.

"Anyways, what's most important right now is to rescue Yukiko." said Chie "I'm dead set on coming. Remember… You promised." They all nodded. Then the school bell indicating that classes will start back up again ranged "Oh crap, I still haven't gone to the bathroom!" said Yosuke before running off. Chie turned to both Yu, and Josuke, and said "Uh… Hey, um… Th-Thanks for saving me… Yosuke's cool and all, but… There really is something different about you two. I feel like you two won't let me down…"

 _Yu, and Josuke sensed Chie's gratitude to them… a faint bond forming between the duo, and Chie…_

 **Thou art I… And I am thou… Thou hast established a new bond…**

 **It brings thee closer to the truth…**

 **Thou shalt be blessed when creating** ｢ **Personas** ｣ **of the** ｢ **Chariot Arcana** ｣ **…**

 _Yu, and Josuke has established a bond with Chie Satonaka… The teammate of the_ ｢ _ **Chariot Arcana**_ ｣…

Something suddenly dawned on Yu _"Right! I haven't asked Chie for her phone number yet."_ "Uh Chie, can you give me your phone number? It's for the investigation." "Oh…right. You'll need this from now on, huh?" the two exchanged cell numbers. Josuke looked on while scratching his left cheek, and thought to himself _"I wonder how much it would cost to get a cell phone?"_. After the exchanged Chie said "We have to be careful of the fog that sets in after the rain, right? Let's save her before that happens!" "Right!" said both Yu, and Josuke.

After School

Yu order a meeting with the members of the Investigation Team at Junes. "Okay team! If we're going save Yukiko-san we have to train in the off chance that we run into something that could take us down in one hit. As team leader I came up with schedule off what days we should start. A great rescue also depends on the strength of each member involved. So… Let's go!"

The group wandered the castle defeating ｢ **Shadows** ｣. During all of this Yu, and Josuke collected more, and more ｢ **Personas** ｣, such as; ｢ **Pixie** ｣, ｢ **Slime** ｣, ｢ **Angel** ｣, and ｢ **Apsaras** ｣.

While going through the castle the gang came across two large doors… "Hmm?" said Teddie "I sense someone behind this door…". Normally this would be saved for the day when save Yukiko, but this would give an edge if they take out a super tough enemy then take a rest afterwards, so Yu opened the doors. Once they got into the room they see someone familiar "Yukiko…?" said Chie, the teens run up to…what appears to be Yukiko…but something was not right…"Yukiko-san! Are you all right!?" asked Yosuke, Chie looked worried, and she had every right to be because this Yukiko was wear a pink princess dress, and she has the same kind of feel as Shadow!Chie. "Yukiko…what's wrong?" asked Chie, Yukiko's only response was laughter then turned around to reveal that it was Yukiko's ｢ **Shadow** ｣ **"** **Oh my! Special guests? I wonder how they'll play into all this!"** said Shadow!Yukiko into a wireless mic **"*chuckle* Things are really heating up! Okie-dokie! I'm going back to the hunt for my Prince Charming! Ohhh, where could he be…? This place is huge! It's sooo exciting, but it makes it so hard to find him! Let's go further in then, shall we!?"**

Then a huge sign saying "Princess Yukiko's hunt for her Prince Charming!" "Wh-What the hell is this!?" questioned Yosuke "You're…You're not Yukiko…Who are you!?" said Chie **"*chuckle* What're you talking about? I'm Yukiko…and Yukiko is me."** Said Shadow!Yukiko "No! Don't tell me, are you-!?" said Chie "Where's the real Yukiko!?" suddenly there was a sound of people mumbling "Wait there's a live studio audience here!?" questioned Josuke. "The ｢ **Shadows** ｣ are getting agitated!" said Teddie **"Well, I'm off again!"** said Shadow!Yukiko **"Heehee! You'd better be waiting with bells on, my dear Prince!"** She runs off to the next room with Chie calling out "Hey, wait! That clearly wasn't the real Yukiko. It had to be…" "I think it was. It must have been the other part of herself." said "So just like the same thing that happened to to both Yosuke and Chie." said Yu "But I don't think she was excited for nothing." continued Teddie "The real Yukiko wants to show us something. I can feel it. It's hard to explain…It seems like she has a strong connection to this castle. This is a lot more dangerous than I thought!". After hearing this Chie starts to run the door Shadow!Yukiko exited to saying "Yukiko…!" "Hey…Not again! Dammit, we told her not to run off her own!" said Yosuke before the three young men and Teddie starting to follow suit. The crew traveled around taking down ｢ **Shadows** ｣ and moving from room to room. After a while everyone started to get tired, Teddie said that this is somewhat a common symptom of this land. So as team leader, Yu decided to head back to come back later.

Once they got back to their world Josuke notice someone that was eying him. Before Yu and Josuke started to leave Josuke said to Yu "Uh…Yu, I need to stay back for a little bit. I'll see you back at the house." "Um…okay, but why?" "I need to start looking for a cell phone soon. Just in case…" "Fine then…See you back soon." The two parted ways. While Yu headed back home, while Josuke stay back at Junes looking for that person who was eying him earlier. The man to Josuke looked suspicious. He was wearing a typical long duster, and long prim hat. The prim of the hat was so long Josuke couldn't even see the man's face except for his eyes. It took some time, but Josuke was able to find this man nearby the furniture section. The man looked to be as tall as Yu, and with a good build (it was hard to tell thanks to the duster). "Well. So you decided to see me, _Higashikata_." said the in a smooth deep, but gravelish voice. "But humor me young man. What gave you the idea to see _me_?" every time the man talks, he over extends the last word of each sentence. "When I saw you looking at me. I just knew I had to see you." answered Josuke "But I don't know what to see you about…" "Well I saw that look on face when I first saw _you_. You need info on something or some _people_ "

The only "some people" Josuke could think about was Joshu and Yasuho. _"Could he know where they are…?"_ that was the thought on Josuke's head at that very moment. In fact, the whereabouts of Joshu and Yasuho was on Josuke's mind for a long, long time. He had to ask him that now, RIGHT NOW. "There is in fact, two….three people I need to find." said Josuke, "Ohhh! And who may they _be_?" "Joshu Higashikata, Yasuho Hirose, and if I remember his name correctly I think his name was Macdha Woodlock." said Josuke, he also need to know the whereabouts for Macdha so he could get out of this world with Joshu and Yasuho. "And you want me to find _them_ …?" "Yes…" answered Josuke "I'll see what I can _find_. But it will take some considerable amount of time for new information to come _out_. So be _patient_." "I have question, why so willing to help me?" ask Josuke "I'm the kind of guy who is perfectly okay with giving usefully information to anyone, and like I said before you look like someone who needs info on some things or _some people_. Just think of me as ' **A friend in the** _ **shadows**_ '. See you around the Samegawa flood plain, _Higashikata_.". That was the last thing the man said before walking off to somewhere.

 _"I guess I could wait a little longer…"_ thought Josuke _"though I do need to think of a good nickname for him. Maybe Washi…"_ Josuke then walked back home. Knowing that his ' **friend in the shadows** ' Washi will hand Josuke information about the three people he was looking for. Josuke will just have to worry about this TV world problem. But deep in his heart, he knew that things could turn a lot easy or a lot hard…

 _To Be Continued_

Author's Note: Hello everybody, this is your Captain speaking. Well I finally got this one out, but it was a lot shorter then recant chapters, but hey! Not like it has to be over 475,574 words right!? Also I hope you guys enjoyed the Q&A chapter. I put in a good amount of effort into that one, and like I said I might do another one in the future if I can.

Also I may need to take time off from this story. Yes I know it took a very long time for me to release new content on this story, but hear me out. I'm actually working on two different stories; this one, and another one called Mobile Suit Gundam Tamlin. The story is an original work based on Gundam 0079, and takes place months before the story. I only got 4 prologue (you heard me four) chapters out, and those were released on the same day! And chapter one has been in limbo for just as long as chapter 10 of Personalion was, so I need to focus on making more chapters for that story before continuing Personalion. I know this is sudden, and that Personlion is the more popular between the two, but that's why I need to work on Gundam Tamlin (plus I'm also starting to work at a job soon), but don't threat my viewers. I will come back to Personalion, and plus got a lot of games to play (including Persona 4, and I need to restart my first playthrough of Persona 5). So see ya around, and if you want check out Mobile Suit Gundam Tamlin if you're interested (in; mecha, or my stories, or both). Captain out!

(Also with ep. 7 of part 5 out. You bet your ass I will have a dancing scene in JJPA: Phantom Aureo. In the near future…..*sigh*)

JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 are owned by Hirohiko Araki and Atlus Co., Ltd. and not ME!


End file.
